¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña?
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: A Bella Swan, profesora de preescolar, le dan la peor noticia del mundo. Tiene quistes ováricos y deben extirparle el útero. Si no se embaraza pronto ya no podrá ser madre. Ella no tiene novio. Pero recuerda a su antiguo amor de preparatoria Edward Cullen, quien por un malentendido se alejó hace varios años. Decidida a ser madre Bella inicia su loca carrera por embarazarse de él.
1. ¿FOREVER ALONE?

Ya quisiera que los personajes sean míos, pero le pertenecen a Meyer. Sólo la trama, las situaciones y los embrollos son míos.

* * *

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**¿FOREVER ALONE?**

_"Noche de paz, noche de amor…"_ escuché nuevamente el conocido villancico, terminé de recoger los servicios de la cena de navidad. Sólo dos platos, dos dulceras, dos tenedores, dos cucharitas y un bol de ensalada. Como cada año…

Papá y yo juntos, forever...

Pero él ya tenía novia. Incluso mi padre, un viudo maduro, tenía con quien salir a pasear. Y yo... oh claro yo tengo muchos amigos.

Fui por mi regalo debajo del arbolito.

Una caja cuadrada, muy bien forrada. "Lo compró en el centro comercial" suspiré.

Hace varios años que los regalos bajo el árbol no me entusiasmaban. Mi vida había llegado a un tedio constante. Quizás debiera inscribirme en un curso especializado en estimulación infantil… o tomar un crucero.

—Gracias papá— le sonreí al descubrir una pañoleta de seda. Era la tercera… una en mi cumpleaños, otra en Halloween y ahora esta… Sólo que en diferentes colores. ¿Comprará por docena?

—Qué hermoso— dijo papa sacando el llavero que le regalé. Unas esposas de plata en miniatura. Lo compré hace unos días cuando fui a Port Ángeles a sacar cita con una ginecóloga muy buena. Ángela me la recomendó.

Yo no me sentía muy bien. Desde hace dos años, fuertes dolores antes y después de mi menstruación me hacían faltar al trabajo. Y eso no estaba bien.

— ¿Vas a salir?— pregunté.

—Eh… no. Mañana iré a ver a Sue— sonrió.

Sé que quería ir a verla pero no quería dejarme. Y no se atrevía pedirme que lo acompañe o invitar a su novia porque cree que me sentiré desplazada.

Pobre papá.

Pobre Bella también.

Si mamá viviera tendríamos un árbol verdadero que apenas quepa en nuestra sala. No este arbolito de un metro hecho de plástico. Y cantaríamos villancicos hasta quedarnos afónicos.

Pero como Renée decía: "Al mal tiempo buena cara".

Estos tiempos no eran malos precisamente. Sólo que Charlie y yo extrañábamos la alegría, las risas, los cantos.

Los dos nos quedamos solos y no somos el alma de las fiestas precisamente…

Quizás la próxima navidad sea mejor, quizá el año que viene traiga muchas sorpresas y alegrías… quizás… deje de ser tan forever alone.

* * *

Hola amiguitas, nuevamente con otra locura, mi pobre Bella que sueña con ser madre. Espero que les guste.

PATITO


	2. Una noticia inesperada

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA**

—Aquí tengo los resultados Bella, pero necesito que estés preparada para lo que te voy a decir— ay Dios, la doctora Bree me veía con semblante preocupado. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno. Ya sabía yo que esos dolores no tenían buena pinta. ¿Por qué no habré venido antes?

¡Voy a morir! Lo sé. Voy a morir, tan joven y sin haber amado… bueno, tan joven no soy y sí he amado. Pero esas dos cosas pertenecen a una triste y muy enterrada historia de amor.

Apenas tengo 23 años, no es justo, tanta gente pasa de los 80…

— ¿Bella? No es el fin del mundo a muchas mujeres les sucede— sonrió la doctora.

Creo que mi mente si estaba exagerando un poco. No había dicho cáncer, sida o alguna de esas enfermedades terminales.

—Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que dijiste que tengo?— pregunté. Ya me había dado el diagnóstico pero entiendo de medicina lo que entiendo del sistema jerárquico de las hormigas.

—Quistes Bella, son quistes— cerró mi historia clínica y me miró. ¿Eso era algo leve o no? Parecía más serio cuando me lo dijo técnicamente. ¿Y por unos quistes me preocupaba tanto? Que me los saquen y ya.

—Son muchos, tu útero entero presenta quistes y fibromas, por eso tus dolores. Necesitas una histerectomía—sentenció.

Ahora si sonaba serio. Histerecto ¿Qué? Espero que esa sea la raíz de la histeria y mi carácter mejore un poco.

—¿Qué es exactamente eso Bree?— pregunté.

—Una extracción total del útero— uy, eso sonó grave. ¿Mi útero? ¿Esa no era la fábrica de bebés? O sea, ¿No podré ser madre… en el futuro? Qué triste.

—Tienes dos opciones Bella, accedes a hacerte la histerectomía ahora o después del parto— casi me caigo de mi silla. ¿Cuál parto? Ni que fuera la virgen María. Yo no estaba embarazada, de eso podía estar muy segura como que me llamo Bella Swan. La miré con cara de espanto mientras ella siguió hablando.

—Los poli quistes son frecuentes, sé que es una decisión difícil porque eres soltera y tal vez no has planeado familia aun pero es tu única oportunidad. Los dolores se volverán más intensos si esperas que pase el tiempo.

—Entonces ¿O me operan ahora o después de tener un hijo?— pregunté. Acababa de entender el punto.

—Si Bella, aun puedes ser madre. No sería un embarazo fácil pero te lo dejo como opción porque después de extraerte el útero la maternidad ya no será una opción para ti— me sonaba a sentencia.

—Debo pensarlo— dije con mi cabeza hecha un caos.

—Te recetaré algunos analgésicos para los dolores, no demores mucho tu decisión— me sonrió. Como si fuera fácil una decisión de ese tipo.

Salí del consultorio y fui a sentarme al parque. Había poca gente a esa hora de la mañana. Volví a pensar en lo que Bree me dijo. "Es tu única oportunidad. Aún puedes ser madre".

Un niño corría tras una pequeña pelota. Su madre muy cerca lo alentaba a devolvérsela. El pequeño apenas caminaba, daba pasitos tímidos… ¿Me iba a privar de eso?

De unas manitas pequeñas que me acaricien, de unos ojitos que me miren. De un "te quiero mami".

Un hijo… Era algo en lo que pocas veces me había detenido a pensar. Todavía tenía tanto por hacer y por vivir.

No era justo… ¿Por qué a mí?

Amo a los pequeños. Sus caritas inocentes, sus preguntas infantiles… es mí día a día. Amo ser maestra de pre escolar. Amo estar rodeada de niños pequeños.

Si me hacían la operación ahora, me iba a arrepentir el resto de mi existencia.

Mi vida estaba de cabeza. Otra vez. Cómo hace tanto tiempo.

Cerré mis ojos para recordar cuándo fue la última ocasión en que sentí que el destino me jugaba una mala pasada...

* * *

Capítulo corto amiguitas, desde el próximo empezarán a ser más largos. Gracias por leer

PATITO


	3. Mi triste historia de amor

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**MI TRISTE HISTORIA DE AMOR **

**_5 años antes…_**

—Te lo pedimos como un favor especial Bella— los ojos dulces de Esme no me dejaban alternativa. Sabía que me querían y que si me pedían esta dolorosa separación era por el bien común.

Edward había recibido una beca completa en la universidad de Vancouver para estudiar medicina pero se negaba a ir porque no quería dejarme. Y la única posibilidad que quedaba era que yo terminara nuestra relación y él decepcionado acceda a irse con sus padres.

—Está bien. Yo… veré la forma de alejarme para que él se replantee las cosas— dije agachando la cabeza. A mí también me dolería esto. Sobre todo hacer algo que sabía que lo lastimaría.

Pero no podía ser egoísta y aferrarme a él cuando tenía una opción de ser algo importante con su vida.

—Gracias Bella. Pasado un tiempo le diremos la verdad. No estés triste, Edward comprenderá— Esme me abrazó, apenas pude contener mis lágrimas.

Me inventé un y mil formas de terminar con Edward o al menos alejarme y decepcionarlo un poco pero nada parecía dar resultado. Si actuaba fríamente con él, parecía creer que estaba con síndrome premenstrual y me daba mi espacio.

Muchas veces traté de terminar nuestra relación pero sus ojos y sus palabras dulces no me dejaban. Dilaté mucho el tiempo, el plazo para responder la solicitud de la universidad casi llegaba a su fin. Así como nuestro último año escolar.

Había decidido echarle la culpa a mi padre. A los ojos de mi novio, sería Charlie el que estaría en contra de lo nuestro, no podía decirle que había dejado de quererlo, esa sería una blasfemia. Tomé valor una mañana y salí de casa con semblante preocupado.

— ¿Te pasa algo amor?— Edward estacionó el auto dos kilómetros antes de llegar a la escuela.

—Edward, Charlie me ha pedido que frecuente a mis demás amigos. Dice que tu y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos— su rostro adquirió un semblante serio.

— ¿Y tú crees que eso es lo mejor?— me preguntó.

—Pues… creo que andamos siempre como si fuéramos chicle. No veo a Jacob, a Leah o a los chicos de La Push desde que me llevas y traes todos los días del colegio— dije a modo de queja.

—No lo había visto de esa forma— dijo volviendo a encender el auto.

Durante todo ese día se la pasó callado, no quería molestarlo más, sabía que él era muy maduro y tomaría eso como una forma de alejamiento de mi parte. Me llevó a casa a la salida del colegio y prometió volver por la noche para conversar. Tendría que decirle que quería salir más con otros amigos para que se aleje de mí y pueda pensar su futuro con menos apego por nuestra relación.

Vamos Bella, valor. Qué son tres o cuatro años lejos. Nuestro amor era tan infinito como las estrellas. Así lo había dicho él en nuestra primera vez.

Estaba haciendo mis tareas esa tarde cuando sentí el ruido de unos motores. Eran Jacob, Quil, Jared, Embry y Leah en sus motocicletas

—Ey Bella, chica estudiosa, sal a tomar un poco de aire— me gritaron al verme en la ventana.

— ¡Ya voy!— tomé mi chaqueta y bajé. Le escribí una nota a Charlie para que no se preocupara. Había macarrones en el horno por si me demoraba.

Me subí con Jacob, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, y enrumbamos hacia los acantilados de La Push. El clima estaba cambiando y ahora estaba más cálido.

— ¡Es hora de probar el valor!— gritaron Jared y Quil al llegar.

—Bola de idiotas, láncense al agua si pueden— Leah les sonrió sacando su casco. El aire era sin duda muy agradable. El olor a mar estaba en todas partes, tan fresco.

—Ey Bella hasta que te vemos— Embry me sonrió.

—Sí, desde que anda con ese Cullen ya no sale con nosotros a pasear— se quejó Jacob sonriéndome.

—Que van a saber ustedes de amor, vagos— les gritó Leah. Todos echamos a reír. Ella estaba saliendo con Sam, un joven de la reserva.

— ¡Oigan manada, Leah está enamorada!— gritó Quil a voz en cuello, Leah se agachó y le lanzó un terrón del suelo que Quil esquivó parcialmente. Algunos trozos le ensuciaron la chaqueta. Todos rieron más fuerte, hasta yo me asombré de soltar una carcajada.

—Eso es, volvió Bella— Jacob me abrazó y me despeinó un poco. Lo empujé.

Así de rudo era a veces el trato con los chicos de La Push. Muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada con Edward. Él era un caballero, siempre suave y tierno con sus palabras y en su trato.

—Hora de saltar para los valientes— rió Jacob.

—Vamos a sentarnos Bella que inicia la demostración de testosterona— Leah me tomó de un brazo y caminamos a sentarnos en unas rocas.

— ¿Qué tal te va con Sam?— pregunté cuando la vi sonreír nuevamente, nunca la había visto tan feliz.

—Súper. Estoy segura que un día de estos va a pedirme que nos casemos, sé que es muy apresurado, yo apenas he cumplido la mayoría de edad pero estoy segura que somos el uno para el otro. Por cierto estoy organizando el cumple de Sam en dos semanas, no vayas a faltar, hasta he invitado a mis primas de la reserva de Makha— escuché el grito de Quil y volteé a verlos.

— ¡Viva La Push!— ahora Embry corría hacia el acantilado.

—No faltaré Leah, seguro será una gran fiesta— le aseguré mi presencia a mi amiga.

—Me dan ganas de llevarme sus ropas y dejarlos en bañador— sonrió Leah. –Pero de seguro buscarían venganza y no quiero que nada arruine la fiesta de mi Sam— Jacob se plantó frente a nosotras.

—Se supone que son el jurado, no están prestando atención a los saltos— se quejó.

—Si me consigues una entrevista con tu amigo Randy del grupo Mak podemos decir que tu salto es el más espectacular— le dijo Leah, me giré a verla sorprendida.

—Ok, el miércoles voy a ir a verlo porque mi papá quiere comprarle una camioneta para repuestos. Podría llevarte— Jacob aceptó el soborno.

— ¡Tramposos!— les grité.

—Tan solo mírame saltar y no tendrás que mentir Bella— se quejó mi amigo.

Corrió hasta el borde del acantilado dio un par de volteretas en el aire y desapareció.

Aplaudí, fue un buen salto.

Esperamos unos minutos, los chicos iban llegando, Leah no dejaba de alabar el gran salto de Jake.

Ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse el sol cuando subí a la moto de Jake para que me regresara a casa.

Bordeamos los acantilados, todo el horizonte se tornó naranja, era una vista muy hermosa. Jake detuvo la moto.

También descendí, creí que quería ver el ocaso.

—Bella… este… — agachó la cabeza. Miraba sus zapatos. Parecía un niño asustado que había hecho una travesura.

—No hay problema Jake, tu salto fue el mejor— dije y me senté a ver el sol ocultarse.

Pensé que estaba avergonzado por aceptar el soborno de Leah.

—Bella, casi no te veo últimamente, sé que andas con ese Cullen pero…— lentamente se agazapó a mi lado y nuestros ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

—Edward, su nombre es Edward, no sé porque siempre te refieres a él de forma tan despectiva. Jake, él no tiró tu motocicleta a propósito y además te pidió disculpas— ya me estaba cansando darle la misma explicación sobre ese incidente pasado.

—Claro que fue a propósito, el tipo es bueno manejando como no se iba a fijar que mi moto estaba estacionada delante de tu casa— se volvió a quejar por milésima vez.

Hacía unos meses que accidentalmente Edward rozó el vehículo de Jake y allí empezó el distanciamiento de ambos, bueno jamás fueron amigos pero antes al menos se saludaban.

—Eres imposible Jake— miré al sol que era más interesante que las acusaciones de Jake.

—Está bien, fue un accidente pero de todas formas el tipo es un alzado.

—No es cierto, pero tu insistes en ignorarlo donde se encuentren como crees que…

— ¿Eso es lo que él te dice?— otra vez empezaba la eterna discusión. –Bella no es cierto, yo lo saludo pero es él quien me ignora.

—Jake, te he observado, una inclinación de cabeza no es un saludo. Edward no lee la mente para saber que eso que haces quiere decir "hola"— me quejé.

—Ay, ya basta de hablar del muerto ese— se volvió a quejar.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes un sobrenombre que ponerle? Edward es pálido porque así es su raza, no sé porque te molesta tanto su color, a mi me gusta— sólo recordar lo guapo que era mi novio me daban ganas de suspirar.

—Es como un pan crudo, no sé, demasiado pálido, parece un vampiro muerto de hambre— sonrió de su propio chiste y se giró a ver el sol. –Además su familia es rara e incestuosa…— no lo dejé terminar porque eso si me molestó.

— ¡Ya basta! No sé porque insisten en ese cuento, ya te lo he explicado cientos de veces y no entra en tu cabezota. Edward, Emmett y Alice no son hijos biológicos del doctor Cullen ni de su esposa. Y los gemelos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie son sobrinos de Esme, la esposa del doctor Cullen. ¿Por qué la gente es tan mal hablada?— me levanté y pateé una piedra. Me daba rabia que siempre murmuraran cosas.

Edward me había contado cómo es que se formó su familia. El doctor Cullen y su esposa no tenían hijos. Cuando Edward era pequeño su madre y padre murieron y lo dejaron solo, por ese entonces Carlisle, era el director de un hospital en Vancouver y se hizo cargo de Edward que quedó huérfano. Poco después Emmett, un niño que había sido atacado por un oso llegó al hospital moribundo. Su familia no quiso hacerse cargo de él porque eran muy pobres y nuevamente el doctor Cullen y su esposa lo adoptaron. Y Alice… ella llegó sola, también era huérfana y cuando supo de los Cullen se presentó en su casa para pedirles cobijo. Unos años después Esme se tuvo que hacer cargo de sus sobrinos porque su hermana murió. Alice se enamoró de Jasper tan solo verlo, aunque él demoró un poco en aceptar sus sentimientos. Emmett y Rosalie eran inseparables porque tenían el mismo carácter aventurero y disparatado. Pero en realidad no eran familia biológica, ninguno compartía la misma sangre como para que la gente diga que era incesto.

Eso me daba tanta rabia.

—Ok, no hablaré más de ellos. Sólo quería… bueno pensaba hacer esto cuando terminara la escuela y el Cullen ese se marchara de Forks— Jake volvió acercarse a mí y me miró fijamente.

—Se irá pronto— suspiré. –No sé que tienes que decir que Edward no deba saber— lo miré inquisitivamente.

—Bella… tu me gustas— dejé de respirar.

¿Jake se había vuelto loco? Era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Aprendimos a caminar juntos, hicimos nuestras primeras travesuras juntos. ¿Qué yo le gustaba? ¿En qué plan? ¿De qué forma?

— ¿Qué?— dije apenas.

—Sé que ahora no tengo oportunidad porque ese Edward está junto a ti todo el tiempo. Pero considérame en el futuro Bella. Dime que al menos tengo una oportunidad— me miró esperanzado.

¿Una oportunidad… como pareja?

Ay Dios en qué mundo vivía Jake. Yo estaba enamorada hasta los tuétanos de Edward. Y adoraba a Jake porque era divertido, travieso y le encantaba bromear. Me hacía reír.

— ¿Oportunidad de qué Jake? Me estas asustado— traté de alejarme un poco pero caí de la piedra donde estaba sentada y me golpeé la cabeza.

—Bella, ¡ten cuidado!— estaba medio aturdida Jake se inclinó a levantarme y entonces al tomarme en sus brazos para ayudar a levantarme, me besó.

Apenas me estaba recuperando de la impresión y todavía miraba lucecitas blancas por el golpe cuando sentí los cálidos labios de mi amigo. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Trataba de ubicarme y seguía girando. No sé cuanto duró hasta que volví en mí.

Moví las piernas, mejor dicho pataleé y traté de soltarme pero sólo conseguí que Jake me soltara y caí otra vez. Me giré para levantarme sola. Apenas pude tenerme en pie vi a Jake sonriendo avergonzado. Me cerqué y le di un empujón.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?— iba a seguir reclamándole pero escuché cerca del camino el sonido de los frenos de un auto. Alguien casi choca en la pista o al menos así sonó.

—Disculpa, pareció un momento romántico— se excusó Jake.

— ¿Romántico? Me di un porrazo en la cabeza ¿y a ti te pareció romántico?— le grité, todavía me dolía el lado derecho debajo de mi oreja.

—Lo siento, es que el sol le da un bonito color al cielo, estabas entre mis brazos… me pareció buena idea— siguió excusándose.

—Ah buena idea. Pues pregúntame primero cuando se te ocurra hacer algo como eso. Se requiere de mi permiso y no te lo di. ¿Entendiste?—Traté de dejarlo bien en claro.

—Pero, cerraste los ojos— siguió él tratando de minimizar su culpa.

—Porque me daba vueltas todo, bruto— fui hasta la moto y me puse el casco. –Ahora llévame a casa que mi papá debe de haber llegado con hambre— dije de modo severo.

Jake no dijo nada más, se limitó a manejar y llegamos rápidamente.

—Lo siento en verdad Bella, no te molestes conmigo— me miró con cara de cachorro arrepentido. Casi le sonrío ante su gesto.

—Todavía estoy molesta, ahora no voy a confiar en ti ni cuando tropiece, no vaya a ser que creas que quiero arrojarme a tus brazos— Jake rió, encendió su moto y se fue.

Entré a casa, Charlie miraba la televisión y apenas me miró cuando llegué a su lado.

—Hola papá. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—pregunté.

—Bien. Ningún arresto, ningún problema, sólo detuve a tu novio en el pueblo hace un rato. Me pareció que iba a excesiva velocidad y temí que estuvieras en su auto. ¿Dónde estabas?— me preguntó sin siquiera apartar los ojos de su partido de beisbol.

—Con los chicos de La Push— dije sentándome a su lado. Me parecía raro que Edward manejara a mucha velocidad en el pueblo. Él siempre respetaba los límites y las señales.

—Que bueno, ya te hacía falta salir con tus amigos— no dijo nada más y fui a servirle su cena.

Esa noche Edward no vino a verme. Debió ser por lo que le dije esta mañana. Mi versión de alejamiento estaba funcionando y eso en lugar de alegrarme me entristecía.

A la mañana siguiente Edward no vino por mí. Me demoré una hora en encender mi vieja camioneta que llevaba más de una semana parada.

Cuando llegué a la escuela las clases habían comenzado. Tenía matemáticas a primera hora, menos mal que me sentaba con Edward así que no me perdería de nada, él me explicaría bien la clase.

Caminé hacia el pabellón G, donde tenía Literatura. Me crucé con Rosalie en el corredor, le sonreí pero ella me fulminó con la mirada. No éramos las mejores amigas pero al menos solía saludarme. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

En todo el día no vi a Edward, su auto estaba en el estacionamiento pero él no apareció en ninguna clase. A la hora del almuerzo busqué a Alice en la cafetería y tampoco la encontré. Me acerqué Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie que estaban en nuestra mesa de siempre.

—Hola. ¿Y Edward?— pregunté sonriéndoles. Los tres me miraron. Jasper estaba serio, Rosalie seguía con esa cara de molesta y para mi sorpresa Emmett quien siempre me recibía con una sonrisa se sorprendió al verme.

—Se fue— dijo Emmett tomando su bebida.

— ¿A dónde?— volví a preguntar.

—Al infierno— Rosalie se levantó y salió del comedor. Me quedé helada, no sabía qué pasaba.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— pregunté asustada.

—Ya se le pasará. Tengo clase de deportes, voy a cambiarme— dijo Emmett y también me dejó allí parada al lado de la mesa.

—Bella, yo siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Trato de entenderte pero es difícil— Jasper se veía pensativo.

— ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué pasa Jasper? ¿Dónde está Edward?— estaba alarmada.

—Él estará bien. Alice lo acompañó. Por consejo de papá va a pasar esta semana en Seattle. Volverá para los exámenes de fin de curso.

— ¿Está enfermo?— no entendía cómo Edward no me había avisado.

—No. Pero está pasando un mal momento. Por favor no lo hagas más grande y déjalo sólo, no lo llames, es mejor así— miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza.

¿Edward enfermo? ¿O quizás estaba molesto porque le dije que últimamente estábamos todo el tiempo como chicles?

Ay, no esperaba que no fuera tan sensible.

Le llamé diez veces a su celular, nadie me contestó. Le envié tres mensajes y nada. Ni siquiera Alice contestaba.

Dejé pasar ese fin de semana.

Pero Edward no volvió. Ni tampoco Alice. Sus otros hermanos ni siquiera me hablaban. Es más, me evitaban a toda costa.

Los exámenes llegaron y Edward no apareció. Fui a preguntar a la secretaria de la escuela y me dijo que los señores Cullen habían hablado con el director y el caso de Edward era reservado.

Imaginé mil cosas, me desesperé tanto.

Esme me llamó el día del baile de la escuela. Casi lloro de emoción cuando escuché su voz.

—Sólo quería decirte que de cierta forma te agradezco tu ayuda Bella. Aunque nunca pensé que lo harías de una forma tan brusca—me dijo.

—Esme ¿dónde está Edward? ¿De qué hablas?— expliqué.

—Él… va de camino a Vancouver. Ah, y me refería a la forma tan dura en que decidiste terminar su relación. Edward lo ha pasado muy mal— no entendía lo que me decía. ¿Edward se había marchado sin despedirse de mí? Si solamente le había dicho que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos.

—Yo no terminé con él, Esme— grité.

— ¿Ah no? Bueno pensé que si. Alice apenas nos ha dicho algo. Tuvimos que enviarlo a casa de mi primo Eleazar porque estaba destrozado. ¿Qué no estás saliendo con ese chico Jacob Black?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no.

—Alice me dijo otra cosa. Creo que Edward los vio besándose en los acantilados.

Me quede fría. No sabía que contestarle. ¿Edward había visto esa escena tan tonta?

¡Oh me quiero morir!

Pero… ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada?

No me preguntó. Simplemente se fue…

—Bueno Bella, sólo quería decirte adiós. Carlisle y yo decidimos que lo mejor era irnos todos. Buena suerte— apenas pude decir "adiós".

Seguí allí parada junto al teléfono con el auricular en la mano.

Edward se había marchado. Sin decir adiós. Para siempre. Creyendo que yo amaba a otra persona.

Debía aclararle las cosas. Tenía que saber que fue un accidente. Bueno, un accidente no. Sino una tontería de mi amigo.

¿Pero a dónde llamar? Su teléfono ya no sonaba, ni el de Alice.

Tardé meses en ubicar la nueva residencia de los Cullen en Vancouver. Me sentí muy nerviosa cuando marqué el número. Esperé con el corazón en la mano. Había ensayado por varios días lo que le diría a Edward. No debía quedarme callada, no debía permitir que me corte sin saber la verdad.

Escuché el timbre. Esperé conteniendo la respiración. Tres veces timbró hasta que alguien levantó el auricular.

—Diga— escuché la voz suave de una joven.

—Hola. ¿Está Edward?— pregunté con timidez.

—Sí. ¿De parte de quién?— preguntó recelosamente.

—Soy Bella. Isabella Swan y quisiera hablar con él.

—Bella. Yo sé quién eres. Edward no quiere hablar contigo, es más, ya no necesita tus disculpas.

—No llamo para disculparme— grité.

—Caray, pensé que ibas a llorarle pero resultaste valiente. Ahórrate tu ensayado discurso. Edward ya se olvido de ti. Yo me encargo personalmente de eso.

— ¿Personalmente?— balbuceé. Es decir que ¿Edward ya me había encontrado reemplazo? No, Edward no era así. Yo lo conocía bien. No podía ser.

—Soy Tanya por cierto. Adiosito— me colgó.

Volví a marcar el número. A mí ninguna hija de buen vecino me iba decir que hacer. Y menos me iba a impedir que hablara con Edward.

— ¿Si?— volví a escuchar la voz altanera.

—Pásame con Edward—pedí.

Ella podía ser terca pero yo lo era más.

—No está— soltó una carcajada.

—Dijiste que sí estaba. Mira… Vanya, Nanya o lo que sea, sólo quiero hablar con Edward y voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que logre comunicarme. Así que no lo hagas difícil y simplemente avísale que quiero hablar con él. O no contestes un teléfono que no es tuyo— le grité.

Entonces me di cuenta que me había colgado. Idiota. Que se habrá creído.

Volví a insistir muchas veces. Durante semanas. Un día me cansé, me di por vencida. Edward nunca contestó.

Al final de ese año probé por última vez y el número ya no existía...

* * *

_Pobre Bella, así son a veces los malos entendidos_

_PATITO_


	4. Decisión tomada, consecuencia aceptada

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

**DECISIÓN TOMADA, CONSECUENCIA ACEPTADA**

Recordar todo aquello fue triste pero como decía mi mamá: "Lo que no mata, fortalece"

Después de esa introspección y dos noches sin sueño lo decidí.

Me iba a dar la oportunidad de ser madre.

Tal vez era egoísta, no lo sé. Pero no quería estar sola, tenía todavía tanto amor para dar.

Ahora que ya lo había decidido venía la parte difícil. Necesitaba un padre para mi hijo.

Pero yo no quería una pareja.

Necesitaba un voluntario porque la inseminación es costosísima. Averigüé en el hospital y casi me voy de espaldas. Hacerlo de la forma tradicional no me costaría nada.

Y ahora debo ahorrar cada dólar para la llegada de mi heredero… o heredera.

Me rompía la cabeza pensando en ello. ¿Quién?

Hace tiempo y por insistencia de Charlie, Jake y yo nos hicimos novios.

En verdad lo intentamos. Pero yo sentía que estaba traicionando mi amistad y tenía miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo. Y Jake se quejaba que yo era demasiado fría.

Así que lo dejamos ahí.

Él sería un buen padre. Pero eso nos ataría para toda la vida. No. No quiero que sea Jake.

Tenía pocas posibilidades. ¿Mike Newton? También es profesor en la escuela dónde enseño y estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria.

No.

Malos genes, dicen que la estupidez se hereda. Y Mike era bien tonto la verdad.

¿Erik Yorkie? Todavía anda por el pueblo y siempre me invita a salir. Pero es un exhibicionista, lo vi correr desnudo a través del campo de los Titanes la temporada pasada.

¿Ben Chenney? No creo que Ángela me lo quiera prestar para eso.

Obviamente no iba a poner un aviso en el diario. "Se solicita: Hombre joven y bien parecido para ayudar a concebir a un niño. Interesados, enviar su curriculum con foto a bellaquiereunhijo "

Cada que pensaba con quien concebir a mi hijo, el rostro de Edward aparecía en mi mente. Y los recuerdos volvían.

Él había sido el único. El único con quien pude tenerlo, me hice mujer con él.

Quisiera decir que nuestra primera vez fue mágica, que tuve diez orgasmos, me olvidé de mi nombre y vi el cielo.

No fue así.

Yo estaba asustada y él nervioso. Lo hicimos en mi habitación un día en el que estudiábamos, llevábamos saliendo apenas dos meses. Y, en mi eterna torpeza, accidentalmente le di un rodillazo en sus partes cuando apenas empezábamos.

Ay, si tan sólo Edward estuviera cerca…

¡Bella! ¡Qué cosas piensas!

Ni siquiera sé dónde está.

En teoría sí. En algún lugar de Canadá.

Ya debió haber terminado su carrera, seguro trabaja en algún hospital de Vancouver. No creo que fuera difícil encontrarlo. Hace un par de meses vi que Mike lo tenía en su cuenta de Facebook.

Bueno, tendré un hijo y el padre será Edward, sino no seré madre.

Estaba decidido y cómo decía mamá: "Decisión tomada, consecuencia aceptada" No había marcha atrás.

Así que tomé valor. Tanto valor, que me hice una cuenta falsa con el nombre de Jessica Stanley, mi compañera de carpeta en la prepa. Hasta subí una bonita foto de ella de hace tres años, antes que se uniera a la iglesia misionera. Ni siquiera debe acercarse a una computadora en estos días.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, agregué a algunos amigos de estudios, incluyéndome a mí. Y busqué el nombre: Edward Cullen. Aparecieron cinco personas pero sólo en una cuenta reconocí la foto del hombre que todavía me ponía nerviosa.

Había actualizado hace una semana. Le envié una solicitud de amistad y a esperar.

Dos días después seguía agitada y revisaba mi nueva cuenta falsa cada dos horas.

Hasta que llegó el anuncio. Me había aceptado.

Le dejé un mensaje en su muro: "Hola Edward, hace tanto que no sé de ti. Por acá en Forks todo sigue igual. Cuéntame que haces. Besos".

Sonaba más o menos cómo a la Jessica que él debía recordar.

Me contestó al día siguiente. "Hola Jess, cuanto gusto. Trabajo en el hospital general de Vancouver, soy pediatra. Saludos"

¡Sí! Ahora sabía dónde trabajaba. Necesitaba una coartada para desaparecer unos días.

Conseguí que Ángela me supliera dos días en la escuela y le dije a mi papá y a Jake que tenía un seminario en Seattle.

Alisté mis maletas pero todavía estaba dudosa.

¿Cómo me presentaría ante él? ¿Casualidad?

No lo sabía, pero ya se me ocurriría alguna buena excusa.

Lo difícil iba a ser seducirlo. ¿Cómo me presento ante él?

_"Hola Edward, quiero un hijo y necesito de tus servicios", "¿Edward me puedes donar un poco de tu semilla? Es para una buena causa" _sonaba excesivamente desesperado.

_"Qué casualidad encontrarte Edward, tengo un seminario en Vancouver", "Es el destino Edward, no pensé verte aquí" _sonaba menos acosador.

Puse mi cerebrito a trabajar, hasta me inventé una historia que incluía espías y el FBI. Nada parecía tener sentido.

_._

Después de un viaje rápido y sin novedades llegué a Vancouver y me hospedé en un bonito hotel, planeaba que aquí fuera el o los encuentros, así que no escatimé en conseguir una bonita suite.

¿Cuántas veces serían necesarias? Estaba en mi periodo fértil.

¿Y si él luego Edward quería volver a mi vida?

¿O si aún estaba molesto conmigo por lo que pasó?

¿Y si ni siquiera quería mi amistad? Obviamente menos iba a querer ser mi donante.

Tantas dudas que me hacían arrepentirme cada cierto tiempo.

Pero tenía una misión… ¡Necesitaba los espermatozoides de Edward y no me iría de Vancouver hasta que los consiga, o me dejo de llamar Bella Swan!

Ok, eso sonó patético y desesperado.

.

Cuando llegué al hospital me sudaban las manos y me temblaba el cuerpo. Bajé del taxi y me caí en el primer escalón.

Vaya, mi torpeza he dio una excusa pobre pero al menos tenía motivo para estar allí. Mi rodilla sangraba.

Cojeé hasta la recepción y me asombré de ver muchos adornos festivos.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Me podrá atender alguien?— pregunté.

—El tópico está por ese pasillo, al fondo— me indicó una enfermera.

—Dígame ¿qué están celebrando?— pregunté.

—Es el aniversario del hospital, habrá un gran baile en la sala de recepciones esta noche— sonrió.

Fui a que me hicieran la curación, luego vagabundeé por el nosocomio.

Tenía miedo de encontrarme con Edward.

Mi corazón latió muy aprisa cuando llegué a pediatría. Revisé las hojas de guardia que estaban pegadas en un mural.

¡Estaba de guardia! En este momento debía estar en uno de los consultorios.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude tomando en cuenta mi cojera.

Regresé a hotel tan agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Tenía que ir a esa fiesta.

Había traído un bonito vestido azul noche. Era una bendición que lo hubiera metido a la maleta. No era despampanante ni atrevido pero era lo único que tenía para la ocasión.

Engendrar un niño es una ocasión buena para usar un vestido así.

* * *

_¿Tendrá suerte nuestra querida Bella?_

_PATITO_


	5. Relájate y disfruta

******¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**RELÁJATE Y DISFRUTA**

Embellecerme me llevó más de tres horas. Me depilé, maquillé y alisé mi cabello. Me lavé los dientes hasta hacerlos sangrar. Recargué mi maquillaje para causarle una mejor impresión.

"Tengo que gustarle, tiene que desearme"me repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando estuve preparada ya era casi a las diez de la noche. El taxi demoró en llegar y cada minuto que pasaba me desesperaba más.

¿Y si Edward no estaba en esa fiesta? A él no le gustaban las celebraciones.

¿Y si alguien más de su familia estaba con él?

Me moriría de vergüenza. No había visto a ninguno de ellos en años. Ni siquiera a Alice, quien alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga.

Estaba muy nerviosa, jadeante… temblorosa. Dos veces llegué a la puerta del hospital y regresé a la avenida. ¡No seas cobarde! intentaba infundirme valor. Mentalmente claro. Ninguna persona que pasaba a mi lado imaginaría que estaba aquí para hacer un hijo.

La tercera vez que llegué a la puerta me anime a entrar.

Me coloqué tras un grupo de personas para entrar al salón principal. Me escabullí sigilosamente como un ladrón y casi derribo a un mesero.

Rogaba a todos los cielos no heredar mi torpeza a mi hijo... o hija. Intenté ser discreta y buscar sutilmente con a mirada a mi presa, digo a Edward.

Logré divisarlo con unos amigos al fondo del salón. Estaban evidentemente muy alegres. Demasiado a mí ver. Conversaba, se reía y tomaba mucho.

Estuve vigilándoles casi una hora, prácticamente escondida detrás de un arreglo floral enorme. "Sí Bella que valiente eres"

Edward estaba ebrio, se notaba ¿Tanto habrá cambiado? Solía ser una persona tranquila, callada pero parece que eso quedó atrás. Solo espero que no sea alcohólico y herede genes defectuosos a mi hijo… o hija. Ya debía parar y ponerle nombre a mi bebé. Me rompía la cabeza con eso… no podía llamarlo Edward si fuese niño. Parecería obsesionada. Tampoco podía llamarlo Jake o creerían que es hijo de mi amigo. Podía ser Charlie como mi papá, así de paso lo comprometía a ayudarme. ¡No sé cómo reaccionará papá!

Una joven rubia, alta y delgada se acercaba cada tanto a Edward. ¿Es que tengo competencia? ¿Alguien más lo quiere para padre de sus hijos? ¿Quién sería la desgraciada esa? ¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora para llevármelo? No podía presentarme nada más así.

Fui a los servicios a refrescarme un poquito, retoqué mi maquillaje. Me miré fijamente al espejo.

¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí a hacer algo tan inapropiado?

Era mi conciencia que de vez en cuando se despertaba. Lo siento "consejera" pero ya he llegado muy lejos para retractarme.

Yo tenía un objetivo. Perpetuar la especie. Necesitaba esas semillas y las necesitaba ya. No voy a envejecer criando gatos, ni siquiera tengo hermanos para adoptar sobrinos.

— ¡Rayos!— escuché a mi lado. Era la rubia que había visto rondando a Edward. Traía un vestido rojo descarado ¿Qué se creía, semáforo en "alto"?

— ¿Problemas?— pregunté.

—Me vino el periodo. ¿Se nota mucho?— se miraba hacia atrás. Tenía una mancha oscura en su traje. Pobre. ¿A quién no le ha pasado?

—Sí. La verdad sí se nota— le dije. Suspiró.

Traía un vestido sin mangas muy pegado al cuerpo. Entonces se me ocurrió algo para ayudarla.

—Esto podría servirte— le ofrecí mi mascada. De hecho no me servía mucho, ya me había enredado dos veces el zapato en la dichosa tela. Además era de color plata transparente, no se vería tan mal en un vestido rojo. Segun mi punto de vista, estaba segura que Alice podría encontrarle peros. ¿Dónde estará ella? A pesar de los años, aún la extraño.

— ¿En serio?— la rubia guapa me aceptó el ofrecimiento. –Te lo devuelvo luego ¿Trabajas aquí? No te había visto— se probaba mi bufanda de seda fantasía.

—Sí, recién acabo de entrar. Soy recepcionista— le sonreí.

No pareció interesada en mí. Estaba preocupada en ocultar la mancha.

—Fabuloso. Te lo devuelvo el lunes. Voy a cambiarme a casa— salió apurada.

Me quedé en el baño un rato más. Ya pasaba la media noche y yo patéticamente seguí sin haber cruzado ni siquiera una mirada con Edward.

Ay Bella, si serás miedosa. Con lo borracho que está, seguramente ni te reconoce.

Salí de allí y en lugar de volver al salón caminé por un pasillo poco iluminado, quería ver el cielo.

Encontré una especie de patio pequeño, con bancas. Estaba oscuro.

Mejor, aquí nadie me encontraría. Pero si ni siquiera me buscaban… que ridícula soy.

Podía estar sola y pensar bien las cosas. No era correcto lo que hacía.

Un hijo ha de hacerse con amor, no porque esté enferma.

Pero no quiero perder mi última oportunidad de ser mamá. Yo puedo ser buena madre, soy cariñosa, tengo paciencia. A veces soy algo alocada pero nada que no pueda controlar.

— ¿Bella?— escuché detrás de mí. Casi doy un brinco al escuchar esa aterciopelada voz. Me giré a verlo.

Allí, plantado frente a mí y casi a punto de caerse al suelo de borracho, estaba Edward Cullen. Mi Edward. Mi donador.

—Edward— susurré.

Respira Bella, respira, o te vas a desmayar.

—Ven mi amor— se acercó a mí.

Caminé hasta encontrarnos, tomó mis manos con mucho cuidado, midiendo sus movimientos. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, él buscó mis ojos.

Había ansiado tanto este momento. Su mirada trataba de enfocarse en mí pero podía notar que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Y eso, no le quitaba un ápice de sus hermosura. Edward seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que mis ojos habían visto.

—Bella... ¡Bella!— me abrazó con fuerza. —Mi Bella, no te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo— mi corazón casi se me salía del pecho.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Y no estaba soñando, era real. Edward, abrazándome, llamándome amor. Cómo hace tanto tiempo. Escuchar los latidos rápidos en su pecho, sentir la tibieza de de su cuerpo, era mas de lo que había imaginado.

Noté que intentaba moverse suavemente, parecía que se dejaba mecer con el viento. Tarareó algo, tomó mi cintura, o eso pareció, su mano vacilaba en el aire.

—Baila conmigo, no te vayas—susurró. Intenté moverme pero estaba segura que los dos caeríamos al suelo si intentaba bailar.

Parecía que mi misión no sería tan difícil de llevar a cabo, después de todo. Por alguna razón que desconozco, el cielo me había traído de vuelta a mi Edward. Y todo su amor con él.

No debía perder el tiempo pensando o decidiendo si esto estaba bien o mal... era momento de actuar.

Y cómo mamá decía en estos casos: "Facilita y cooperando"

* * *

_Go Bella, go._

_PATITO_


	6. Misión cumplida, para nada arrepentida

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**MISIÓN CUMPLIDA… PARA NADA ARREPENTIDA**

Antes del amanecer me levanté y salí de la pequeña habitación del hospital a dónde Edward me llevó. Creo que era la que usaban los médicos para descansar entre sus guardias.

No era lo que tenía en mente pero sirvió para su propósito. Me hubiese gustado irme antes pero recordé los videos que había visto sobre las inseminaciones. Había que esperar echadas para que el semen… bueno, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer. Esto ya de por si es bastante vergonzoso para dar más detalles.

Hice el amor con un borracho que creía estar alucinando. Y estuvo muy bien la verdad. Parece que en estos años Edward ha logrado perfeccionar su técnica.

¡El muy idiota debió tomar clases porque me hizo gritar!

Y yo toda pánfila seguía creando telarañas en mi cosita.

Es que el sexo sin amor no me apetece. O a lo mejor no me he cruzado con alguno de esos hombres pecaminosos de pelo en pecho que te tientan en las despedidas de solteras. La única despedida de soltera a la que he asistido fue a la de Ángela. Y no hubo show de strippers. Ni siquiera hubo fiesta, estoy empezando a creer que somos un par de mojigatas. Yo le regalé un plumerito rosa, que fue lo más pervertido que encontré en Port Ángeles.

Bueno, ahora podía estar más tranquila, todo estaba hecho, muy bien hecho. Y hasta hubo repetición. Yo misma desperté a Edward luego del primer encuentro para que volviera a trabajar. Porque esto para mí era trabajo, misión o lo que sea. El placer era algo adicional.

¡Maldito Edward! Tuvo que llenarme de palabras dulces y suspiros con mi nombre.

Pero cuando despierte creerá que fue un sueño.

Mejor así.

Apenas llegué al hotel me quedé dormida, ni siquiera me bañé, quise mantener su aroma un rato más. Como hacía hace años, cuando usaba sus casacas y me dormía envuelta en ellas.

Al día siguiente regresé a casa. Llegué de madrugada y Charlie ni se dio cuenta. Era como si en realidad no hubiera pasado nada.

Mi vida volvió a la normalidad.

Las dos primeras semanas no podía apartar de mis sueños ni de mis recuerdos aquella noche. La imagen de Edward aparecía apenas cerraba los ojos y no se iba hasta que despertaba. Y en todos aquellos sueños yo era tan feliz. Bueno, en la mayor parte de ellos hacíamos el amor, pero en muchos otros Edward y yo estábamos juntos, no como antes, porque ya no me veía adolescente. Sino juntos de verdad, viviendo en la misma casa, compartiendo el mismo lecho. Una enorme cama con dosel. Yo lo seducía usando lencería atrevida y me lanzaba a sus brazos sin remordimiento ni temor. Esas partes de los sueños eran las que me causaban más felicidad. Ver trozos de un futuro que pudo haber sido.

Claro que al despertar y darme cuenta que no eran más que los desesperados deseos de mi subconsciente, me deprimía.

Pero poco a poco los sueños empezaron a ser menos nítidos y frecuentes. Seguramente en unos meses, sólo sería un recuerdo lejano y con los años… se unirían a mis recuerdos de preparatoria. O tal vez siga soñando con Edward de vez en cuando, el resto de mis días. ¿Quién sabe?

A la tercera semana empezó mi calvario. Con mucho miedo fui a hacerme la prueba de embarazo. Ya había tenido varios síntomas, nauseas, cansancio, fatiga pero no quería ilusionarme.

Llegué hasta Port Ángeles a hacerme el chequeo respectivo, quería que la doctora Bree me diera la buena nueva.

Si no estaba embarazada, le pediría que me haga la operación de inmediato, no quería volver a pasar por nada parecido otra vez.

El cielo decidiría si merezco la oportunidad de ser madre.

— ¡Positivo Bella! — me soltó apenas vio mis análisis.

— ¿En serio?— grité de felicidad.

—Estás embarazada ¡Felicitaciones!

La emoción que me embargó ante la noticia fue intensa. De todas las cosas que me han pasado en la vida, ésta fue la más especial.

Yo… ¡Madre!… daría vida a una personita. Traería al mundo a un ser humano… un niño o un niña que dependería de mí… yo sería su guía, su protectora… su mamá. Y lo amaría tanto que daría mi vida por el… o ella.

—Pero como te dije antes, este embarazo no será fácil. No debes hacer ejercicios ni movimientos bruscos, corremos el riesgo que se desprenda— apenas oí eso me hice un ovillo en la silla. – No tengas miedo puedes seguir trabajando normalmente a menos que tengas algún problema, descensos rojizos o dolores fuertes. Si sucede eso debes venir inmediatamente— me recetó algunas vitaminas, me aconsejó sobre una dieta saludable y me dio la cita para el siguiente mes.

¡Al salir de allí quería gritar de felicidad!

Iba a ser madre, yo Bella Swan, ya no estaría sola nunca más. Tendría un hijo… o hija. Y lo amaría más que a nada en el mundo.

Los siguientes días las nauseas no me dejaban en paz. Ni de día, ni de noche. Devolvía casi todo lo que comía. Incluso los dulces.

Sólo las frutas se quedaban dentro de mi estómago. Odiaba con toda mi alma el olor de la comida, de las carnes y de toda la comida rápida. El pollo era mi enemigo, el Mcdonalds, se convirtió en un lugar vetado.

Los desinfectantes del colegio también me hacían vomitar. Mi olfato se incrementó escandalosamente. Incluso podía saber si las personas se habían bañado. ¡Hasta podía olerles el sudor!

A Mike Newton le apestaban los pies. Y Jacob olía a perro. Quizás porque tenía un samoyedo precioso. Pero al abrazar a mi amigo sentía que abrazaba a su mascota. No había diferencias

Ángela olía a la loción de mi abuelita.

Y los niños olían a caramelos y gomas de mascar. Y a bebé.

Me encantaba abrazarlos para poder sentir ese olorcito a cielo. Y contaba los días para poder tener a mis brazos al mío.

Pero mi casa olía a moho.

Me fabriqué un desinfectante con olor a fresas mezclando un jabón líquido neutro con mi shampoo. No soportaba limpiar mi casa con cualquier producto. Las ceras apestaban a insecticidas por eso ya no enceraba.

¡Y las nauseas! ¡Horribles!

Aprendí a masticar gomitas de jengibre para no usar pastillas químicas. A tomar vasos de agua con limón para combatir las arcadas que me venían sin previo aviso.

Después de la segunda cita con Bree las cosas empeoraron.

¡Me atacaron los antojos!

No podía ver una fresa porque me abalanzaba sobre ella. Las naranjas, uvas, mandarinas, manzanas y demás frutas eran mi adoración. Compraba kilos de ellas. Las guardaba en mi habitación para comerlas con placer apenas volvía de la escuela.

Luego empecé a desear comer tierra. Si, esa cosa bajo nuestros pies que está repleta de gérmenes.

Llamé a Bree para que me ayude, no podía viajar en días de semana hasta Port Ángeles.

Resulta que me faltaba hierro. Así que fui a comprarlo con una receta que me faxeó.

Pero en las noches soñaba con pudin... de vainilla, de chocolate… delicioso y cremoso pudin, que se derrite en mi boca.

Despertaba ansiosa. Manejaba hasta la única gasolinera que trabajaba las 24 horas a comprar pudin.

Aprendí a cocinarlo y dejaba mucho en la heladera. Además de gelatinas, fudge, pastel, brownies y demás bocadillos dulces.

Pero Charlie empezó a sospechar que algo pasaba.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien. Me descubrió vomitando una vez de madrugada. Pero no dijo nada pues le mentí y le hice creer que me comí el pescado frito de hace días.

Pero mi fijación por comer cosas raras no pasó desapercibida para él.

—Hueles distinto— me dijo un día. Tomé mi suéter y me lo llevé a mi nariz.

— ¿Distinto? Yo no huelo nada extraño.

—Últimamente hasta el retrete huele a fresas y tu despides olor a frutas a metros de ti— me miró fijamente.

—Cambié el desinfectante y uso colonia nueva— le sonreí.

—Estás más delgada— afirmó.

¿Delgada? Según Bree no había subido ni un gramo. Yo se lo achaco a los vómitos pero papá tenía razón. Estaba bajando de peso en lugar de subir. Y eso no estaba bien para mi bebé.

—Estoy haciendo dieta pero descuida, ya estoy en mi peso ideal— le sonreí.

— ¿Dieta tu? Bueno, tengo que salir esta noche. No llegaré tarde— sonrió antes de marcharse.

* * *

¡Felicidades Bella! ¿Y ahora que pasará con esta historia? ¿Será que da a luz y ya?

PATITO


	7. No soy la única forever alone

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**NO SOY LA UNICA FOREVER ALONE**

Esa noche me preparé un bote enorme de ensalada de frutas y puse una película romántica. Seguiría torturándome con el mito del amor eterno y la media naranja.

El timbre sonó y fui a atender. ¿A quién se le ocurre molestar a una embarazada anónima un viernes por la noche?

— ¡Bella! Hace semanas que no salimos— Jake llegó felicísimo. Parecía que algo le había salido bien hoy. ¿Se habrá ganado algún premio?

—Es cierto, ya no me visitas ingrato ¿A dónde quieres ir?— sonreí.

—Vamos al parque de diversiones, hay uno que acaba de llegar a La Push, tiene una rueda de la fortuna…— mi amigo seguía hablando pero yo estaba pensando si eso no sería contraproducente en mi estado.

No, definitivamente no me subiría a ningún juego de esos. Por nada del mundo.

—Quédate conmigo Jake, anda. Empezó una película romántica de vampiros— rogué.

—Los vampiros no son románticos, te chupan la sangre Bella, son monstruos.

—Anda Jake, no tengo ganas de salir—seguí quejándome.

—No. Tú vienes conmigo. ¡Leah ha vuelto!

Mi mandíbula casi se cae al piso. Leah… tanto tiempo sin verla, mi amiga… ojalá ya haya olvidado…

— ¿Es en serio? Quiero verla, vamos— me cambié apurada.

Ella fue siempre tan buena conmigo y yo no pude apoyarla cuando pasó lo de Sam.

Aún hoy me reprocho eso. Haberla abandonado cuando más me necesitaba.

...

_Hacía una semana que Edward no me hablaba, los exámenes habían comenzado y a pesar de la tristeza que tenía, me alisté para ir a La Push. Era el cumpleaños de Sam y Leah ha estado preparado esta fiesta hace meses. No me perdonará si no voy._

_Le pedí a Charlie que me deje llegar al siguiente día. Acordé con Leah que me quedaría a dormir con ella. La señora Sue era una mujer muy buena, lástima que su esposo siempre estaba enfermo. Antes él y papá iban de pesca cada fin de semana. Pero luego que al señor Harry le diera Clearwater lo atacara esa artritis, ya no salían._

_Leah decía que estaban tratándolo en Port Ángeles y yo esperaba que se mejore. Sobre todo porque Seth el hermanito de Leah era muy apegado a su papá. Ese niño me cae bien, trabaja los veranos en Forks, ayuda en el único almacén que hay. Y tiene sólo 15 años, creo que estoy empezando a sentir una punzada de remordimiento. Buscaré trabajo apenas pueda._

_Aunque Charlie no quiere. Dice que puede pagarme un extra por todas las cosas que hago como lavar, limpiar, encerar y mantener todo en orden y en su lugar. _

_Pero yo no siento que eso sea un trabajo. Es mi obligación. Y aún así me lleva varias horas del día._

_Llegué a La Push temprano, estacioné en la casa de los Clearwater. Me dio gusto ver a mucha gente afuera, terminando de ayudar en la decoración. Habían hecho un pequeño altillo improvisado para que se presenten los cantantes. Tres de ellos ya estaban afinando sus instrumentos._

_A lo lejos divisé a Leah, quien estaba indicándoles a algunos de los chicos que se subieran a un árbol para colgar más guirnaldas._

_—¡Bella!— llegó Jake a recibirme, se le veía sudoroso y cansado._

_—¿Mucho trabajo?— pregunté con una sonrisa. _

_—Leah nos trata como sus esclavos pero no importa, nos pagara bien— sonrió de vuelta._

_—¡Interesados! ¿Quiénes son ellas?— pregunté mirando un grupo de chicas desconocidas, nunca las había visto en la reserva._

_—Son primas de Leah y algunas amigas, vienen de Makah, allá hay chicas muy bonitas, no digo que más bonitas que tu, solo que tu sabes, son lindas también— trató de hacerse el interesante._

_—Ah sí ¿Cuál de ellas te gusta?— pregunte solo por preguntar. No tenía muchos ánimos para bromear._

_—Todos coincidimos en que Emily es la más guapa— dijo rascándose la cabeza._

_—¡Bella! Llegaste— Leah venía hacia mí muy sonriente. _

_—Lo prometí— traté de sonreírle. Últimamente las sonrisas me costaban demasiado._

_La noche transcurrió alegremente. Jake me sacaba a bailar cada tanto. Pero yo seguía sintiéndome incompleta, partida en dos. Rogaba porque Edward regrese pronto._

_Fui a tomar algo, entré a la casa por refresco. Aún no era mayor de edad para beber. Tomé un vaso de jugo de arándanos y salí a la parte trasera de la casa. Era una noche bonita, la luna brillaba y había muchísimas estrellas. _

_¿Edward, también estás mirando al cielo como yo? ¿También piensas en mí? Suspiré. Tuve la necesidad de llamarle pero me contuve al oír voces susurrando._

_Tal vez no deba… tal vez es algo privado. Traté de volver mis pasos pero un sollozo me causó curiosidad._

_—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— gemía una mujer._

_—Debemos asumirlo. Yo debo hacerme responsable— era la voz de Sam. Pero aquella voz femenina no pertenecía a Leah. Nunca la había oído._

_—Te echarán de la reserva. Mi familia nunca me lo perdonará. Oh Sam ¿Qué haremos?— la mujer se echó a llorar. _

_—Debo hablarlo con ella. Es posible que luego de eso deba mudarme. No llores Emy, tranquila, todo saldrá bien. ¿Me amas?_

_No pude seguir oyendo, me sentía intrusa._

_Caminé unos pasos de vuelta. Tan silenciosamente como pude. Pero no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¡Sam engañaba a Leah! Y al parecer su engaño había dado frutos._

_Cuando Leah se entere… cuando se lo digan… ¡No! Será terrible. Yo sé cuánto ama a Sam. Se la pasa hablando de él desde niña. Cuando se hicieron novios, toda la reservación se alegró, eran una pareja espléndida. Ambos tan atléticos, tan fuertes._

_Esto le romperá el corazón a mi amiga… ¿Cómo decirle sin destruirla?_

_Miré por la ventana pero en el lugar dónde escuché aquella conversación, había una sombra más. Alguien al lado de un árbol escuchaba los lamentos de la mujer y las palabras de amor de Sam._

_Escuché un grito agudo que resonó en la noche. Parecía un aullido…_

_Leah lo sabía. _

_La vi correr rumbo al bosque, la música afuera cesó. La gente entró a la casa a ver qué pasaba. Murmullos, gritos y demás ruidos me aturdieron._

_Sam corrió tras su novia engañada…_

_Jake me llevó a casa esa noche, todos traían caras largas y preferí marcharme a ser testigo de un problema tribal. Según Jake, estas cosas se arreglaban en un consejo de ancianos. Esa era su costumbre y su ley. _

_No volví a ver a Leah. Yo también estaba pasando un momento difícil, había hablado con Esme y eso me hizo olvidarme que los demás también tenían sentimientos. Me encerré en mi propio dolor._

_Días después Leah se fue a Hawai. Una de las hermanas mayores de Jake trabajaba allí. _

Salimos rumbo a La Push, me sorprendí al encontrar una feria vistosa en un descampado al lado de la reservación. Había juegos mecánicos, futbolitos, tiro al blanco y camas saltarinas para los niños. Todo estaba tan iluminado que no parecía la reserva sino un bosque lleno de juegos.

Apenas divisé a Leah corrí a abrazarla.

— ¡Leah!— grité.

— ¡Bella!— vino a mí apenas me vio.

— ¡Qué bueno verte!

—No creías que me iba a esconder siempre ¿No?— dijo mientras me abrazaba.

— ¿Te estabas escondiendo?

—Ay Bella, tan despistada como siempre, claro que me fui a esconder al otro lado del mundo. Pero nadie estaba interesado en buscarme, ni siquiera mis amigos— me dijo a manera de reproche.

—Lo siento. No sabía a dónde llamarte.

—Bueno te perdono sólo porque nunca le he dado mi número a Jake. No quería que Emily me llame— dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada dura.

Todavía le afectaba lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo. De la misma manera que a mí todavía me causaba tristeza recordar a Edward.

Caminamos por la feria mientras ella me contaba los lugares donde estuvo. Me sorprendí saber que pasó sólo dos años en Hawai. Y el resto del tiempo viajó de un lugar a otro. Y seguía tan sola como yo… No dejaba entrar a nadie en su corazón y trabajaba mucho para ahuyentar la pena que hace años le infringieron.

Ahora Sam estaba casado con Emily, tenían dos niños. Ya había hecho su vida y olvidado a mi amiga.

Me preguntaba si Edward habrá hecho lo mismo. ¿Saldrá con alguien? ¿Vivirá con alguna mujer? ¿Se casará alguna vez con otra?

—Vine porque quiero hacer las paces. Quisiera volver para pasar tiempo con mi hermano, han sido 5 años que me perdí de Seth. Ya está más alto que yo, he sido tan tonta— trató de sonreír.

—No. Sólo fuiste a curar tu corazón.

—Hablando de corazón… Pensé llegar y encontrarte casada con Jake— sonrió.

— ¿Jake?

—Mi madre mencionó algo sobre ustedes hace como 2 años.

—Oh si, lo intentamos pero es sólo amistad.

—Vaya… ¿Entonces quien es el padre?— preguntó mirando mi vientre.

¡No se notaba! ¿Cómo es que ella sabía?

— ¿Qué?— pregunté.

—Bella, tienes los pechos más grandes, las caderas más anchas y caminas de lado. Debes tener al menos 10 semanas.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Un ultrasonido andante?

— ¡Leah!— dije molesta.

—Yo no me equivoco Bella. No soy médico pero sí enfermera y he asistido a muchos partos. Y sé reconocer a una embarazadita a kilómetros.

La miré abochornada, creo que debía confiarme con alguien, pronto no podría ocultar mi estado. Ni siquiera usando ropas anchas.

—Era mi última oportunidad. La doctora me dijo que debían sacarme el útero…

—Entiendo. Yo he pasado por lo mismo. Y no tuve el valor…— sonrió tristemente.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí… además, según la medicina china, todas las mujeres que sufrimos una pena del corazón terminamos destrozando nuestros ovarios. Dicen que el corazón y el útero están unidos, pero no me hagas caso, son sólo… cuentos chinos— sonrió.

—Bueno yo… creo que no pensé bien las cosas y… no quería quedarme sola, y decidí que debía tener un bebé— sonreí.

—Pensaste bien Bella, fue la mejor decisión. Soy yo la que me quedaré sola. Pero ¿Quién es el padre?— preguntó.

—Fue… fue inseminación— dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Debió costarte mucho, además está el riesgo que sea un embarazo múltiple— miró otra vez mi estómago.

—Bueno no… es sólo un bebé— sonreí. –Pero mi padre aún no lo sabe… ni Jake, ni nadie más— confesé.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ocultar algo así?

—Te dije que no lo pensé, yo sólo actué.

—Bella un embarazo así es riesgoso, toda la gente a tu alrededor debería estar enterada para que pueda cuidarte…

—Ey, Bella ¡vamos a subirnos!— gritó Jake tomando mi mano con intensiones que lo acompañe a la montaña rusa. No era muy alta pero no me podía arriesgar.

— ¡No!— grité quitando mi mano.

—Llevaremos a Leah— insistió.

—Bella no puede— dijo ella. –Se siente mal.

—Ay no jueguen. Esa cosa no tiene ni cinco metros, vamos Bella— rogó.

—No Jake, me siento mal en serio— traté de sonreírle.

— ¡Gallina!— mi amigo ahora me estaba retando. Aceptaría si eso no pusiera en riesgo a mi bebé.

—No Jake. En verdad no puedo— me puse seria.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó muy interesado.

—Bella está embarazada— le soltó Leah muy feliz.

Pero la sonrisa de Jake se desvaneció. Abrió la boca y se quedó rígido.

— ¿Qué?— dijo minutos después. Leah lo miraba sonriendo.

—Que espera un bebé, un ser humano pequeño— le dijo como si Jake tuviera 5 años y no fuera capaz de comprenderlo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?— trataba de preguntar mi amigo de forma atropellada.

—Mejor me voy, regreso cuando le hayas explicado Bella, no quiero ver esto— Leah nos dejó. Llevé a Jake a sentarnos en una banca.

—Fue algo precipitado, estoy enferma, tenían que operarme y ya nunca podría ser madre, así que yo… decidí tener un bebé. Fue inseminación— seguí manteniendo mi mentira.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—11 semanas.

— ¿Charlie lo sabe?

—No. Y debo decírselo cuanto antes.

—Sí… es algo difícil de ocultar ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Sólo espero que él y tu puedan ayudarme— lo abracé pidiendo su apoyo.

—Claro. Lo único que me ofende es que no hayas pensado en mí. Tú sabes que sería un buen padre y un buen marido— me miró fijamente.

—Jake. Lo nuestro no funcionó…

—Porque no pusimos mucho de nosotros Bella, pero si tu quisieras…

—Te quiero a mi lado… quiero que seas el padrino de mi hijo… o hija— le sonreí.

— ¿Padrino? Pero… Bella, yo quisiera ser…

—Tú eres como mi hermano Jake, serás un tío fabuloso y un excelente padrino.

—No. Yo puedo ser más que eso… si tan sólo me dejaras.

—No voy a atarte a mí Jake por eso no te pedí ayuda. Quiero ser una madre independiente, trabajaré mucho y sacaré a mi hijo adelante…

—Me hubieras preguntado al menos… A mí sí me gustaría estar involucrado en esto— se quejó.

—Gracias. Y lo estarás, dentro de poco apenas podré caminar y quiero verte allí.

—Dalo por hecho. Yo quiero ver qué cara pone Charlie cuando le digas— sonrió.

—Se lo diré hoy. No tiene caso que lo siga ocultando, él ya sospecha.

—Si claro… por eso dice que estás rara.

— ¿Lo ves? Iré directamente a decirle.

—Te acompaño, vamos.

Nos despedimos de Leah que soltó una fuerte carcajada al escuchar que le avisaría a Charlie. No le vi la gracia.

Llegamos a casa, papá ya había regresado. Al vernos entrar se extrañó.

— ¿Tan temprano? Creí que la feria era divertida— sonrió.

—Papá, siéntate por favor— le dije para poder conversar a gusto.

Pero Charlie, no se sentó. Tomó a Jake de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la pared.

—Cobarde ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a esperar para decirme?— le reclamó.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasa?— grité.

— ¡Contesta miserable!— Charlie no me escuchaba. –Te di mi confianza ¿Así me pagas? Ni siquiera tienes el valor de decírmelo cara a cara.

— ¡Papá!— tiré de su brazo.

— ¡Charlie!— trató de gritar Jake, entonces me di cuenta que papá tenía sus manos cerradas en el cuello de mi amigo.

— ¡Papá! ¡Basta! Jake no tiene culpa de nada.

—Ahora vas a portarte bonito y vienes con Billy a pedir la mano de mi hija…— papá no quería oírme.

— ¡No es hijo de Jake!— grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Charlie volteó por primera vez a mirarme. Soltó lentamente a Jacob, quien se dejó caer recostado a la pared.

— ¿Qué? ¡Bella!— los ojos desorbitados de mi padre me dieron miedo.

—Siéntate y te explico ¡Deja de actuar como Neanderthal!— le ordené.

Sin decir más, caminó como autómata hacia el sofá. Ayudé a Jake a levantarse del piso.

—Lo siento— dije a modo de disculpa.

—No te preocupes— tosió. –Me lo merezco por metiche— respiró profundamente y se sentó en el sofá más alejado de papá, aun se agarraba el cuello.

Respiré hondo y me senté frente a mi padre.

—Hace tres meses me detectaron poliquistes y me dijeron que debían extraerme el útero. Sólo tenía una posibilidad de ser madre, antes que me operen... Tomé una decisión apresurada sin consultar con nadie y acepté hacerme una inseminación. Tengo 11 semanas de embarazo papá. Vas a ser abuelo— se lo solté todo de una vez.

Salvo el detalle de la inseminación lo demás era cierto. Digamos que me hice una inseminación bastante placentera pero ellos nunca lo sabrían.

— ¿Qué hiciste que?— preguntó papá.

—Ya está hecho. Espero un hijo… o hija. Y de todo corazón quiero que me aceptes y no me eches de casa— miré al piso.

Tal vez papá se moleste tanto al extremo de echarme y yo lo aceptaría. No fui sincera con él.

—No digas tonterías ¿Cómo te voy a echar?

—Es tu casa…

—Es nuestra casa. ¿Un bebe? ¿Aquí? ¿Corriendo por esta sala?

—Charlie los bebés no corren…— empezó Jake.

—Tú te callas, seguro lo sabía y no me dijiste nada…

—Jake no sabía, recién se lo dije hoy.

— ¿Inseminación? ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo del modo normal?— preguntó papá abochornado.

—Yo me habría ofrecido gustoso— empezó Jake.

— ¡Tú te callas Jacob!— volvió a gritarle.

—Fue apresurado y no era justo para Jake atarlo así…

—Yo habría sido feliz— mi amigo respingó la nariz.

— ¿Entonces?— Charlie seguía sorprendido.

—Entonces papá… en unos meses serás abuelo— sonreí.

—Eso va a ser bastante… increíble. Sabía que algo ocultabas y cuando los vi llegar asustados creí que venían a confesar.

—A eso venía… yo sola. Jake se coló— solté una carcajada. Papá esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Es bienvenido!— dijo finalmente. –Alegrará esta casa. Un nieto….

—O nieta— le corregí. Yo tenía la esperanza que sea una niña. Una princesita que pueda estar conmigo siempre.

—Bueno, hay que celebrar. Jake, ve por la champaña— mandó Charlie. Mi amigo a regañadientes se levantó. –Trae leche para Bella— gritó papá.

—Charlie, siento no haber confiado pero estaba asustada….

—No. Yo soy tu padre pero no soy tu amigo, por eso no confías en mí.

—No es eso…

—Sí lo es Bella, no quiero que nos tengamos secretos, este viejo te ama. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y ahora me harás abuelo. No sabes la alegría que esto me causa… Renée estaría feliz. –miró el retrato de mamá, colgado sobre la chimenea.

Sí, ella estaría saltando de felicidad… y me diría… "A lo hecho, pecho"

* * *

Que bueno que Charlie no mató a Jake jeje.

PATITO


	8. El regreso del donante

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL REGRESO DEL DONANTE**

Día a día mi pequeña barriguita iba creciendo. Esperaba pronto sentir a mi pequeño bebe, sus movimientos, sus pataditas. Aún no me podía creer que iba a ser madre.

Charlie parecía muy feliz, se pasaba anotando en una libreta todos los posibles nombres que podríamos ponerle al bebé.

Pero la mayoría los sacaba de los partidos de béisbol. "Sanford Swan", "Boone Swan", "Scott Swan".

Charlie deliraba con esos nombres. Sobre todo porque llevarían su apellido. Pero él solo pensaba en un niño y la verdad secretamente yo anhelaba una pequeña princesa que esté siempre a mi lado. Con quien pueda salir de compras, ver películas de Disney, hacernos las uñitas y cuando esté grande poder ir al spa juntas. Igualmente recibiría con el mismo amor a un niño.

Mi mente volaba con pensamientos del fututo y mis ojos se hacían agua imaginando a mi hijo o hija grande.

Jacob solía acompañarme a comprar por las tardes, me encantaba sentirme protegida. Él me hacía reír mucho, me contaba chistes todo el tiempo y las aventuras de sus amigos. Poco a poco la pandilla de locos de La Push, a quienes conocía desde niña, formalizaban. Varios ya se habían casado y tenían hijos. Incluso Seth tenía novia. ¡El pequeño Seth!

Papá conversaba con él, luego que empezó a salir con Sue, se volvió algo así como el papá de repuesto para el pequeño quileute.

Todo marchaba si problemas dentro de lo posible, porque estos antojos no me dejaban en paz ni en sueños. Los dos últimos controles con Bree fueron satisfactorios.

Todo era normal. Tan normal que las náuseas estaban pasando, gané un kilo comiendo pasteles. Pero en ciertas situaciones como películas tristes y novelas románticas reaccionaba de forma extraña.

Sin quererlo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Antes yo no lloraba a menos que lo que viera o leyera fuera muy sentimental. Pero ahora chillaba por todo.

Debe ser eso de las hormonas lo que me trae muy sensible. Ni modo, toca soportar lo que venga. El sólo hecho de imaginarme en unos meses, acunando a mi bebé me hacía olvidar los malos ratos que estaba pasando.

Ese fin de semana compré ropa nueva, más holgada. Pantalones con lugar para mi barriguita y coquetas blusas con amplio espacio delantero.

Quedé con Jake para que me espere saliendo de la tienda de ropa. Quería hacerle una lasaña, que se me había antojado, para compensarle todos estos días que viene a visitarme. Además para tocar un tema serio.

Todo mundo ya había notado mi embarazo, lucía una pancita pequeña pero era obvio que estaba en la dulce espera. Lógicamente la gente empezó a murmurar y a sospechar que el padre era Jake. Incluso una madre del colegio me felicitó y me pidió darle sus saludos a Jacob. Le aclaré que ese bebé era sólo mío. Y allí quedó todo.

Pero yo no iba a detener a toda la gente que me miraba en la calle o en el colegio para decirles: "Verá, estoy embarazada porque me tienen que quitar el útero. Seduje a un ex novio y el padre no es Jacob Black" o "Mi embarazo es producto de una inseminación"

De cualquier manera la gente habla. Pero sé por una profesora, que Jake ha recibido felicitaciones también. Y él no se ha molestado en aclarar nada.

Así que tendría que decirle a mi mejor amigo que no se autoproclame padre de mi bebé. Mi hijo… o hija llevará el apellido Swan.

— ¡Ey Bella!— me llamó el moreno al salir del establecimiento. –Déjame que te cargue eso— ofreció su ayuda. No pesaba casi nada pero le cedí los paquetes.

—Hola. ¿Quieres cenar en casa? Prepararé lasaña— ofrecí.

—Pero haces bastante porque traigo un hambre voraz. Almorcé temprano y los chicos hicieron una pequeña reunión en la tarde— sonrió.

— ¿Reunión?— pregunté. Que yo sepa no habían fiestas por estos días en La Push.

—Es que… vinieron a molestarme— sonrió. Me parecía que eso tenía que ver conmigo sino mi amigo no estaría tan abochornado.

—Jake. Quería decirte esto en casa pero creo que lo adelantaré. Mira, sé que también estas ilusionado como Charlie esperando al bebé. Pero… no es tu hijo. Y no quiero que recibas saludos o felicitaciones por esto— traté de ser lo más dulce posible. Pero creo que metí la pata. A Jake se le borró la sonrisa.

—Ok Bella. A todo el que me quiera felicitar lo enviaré a tu casa— trató de hablar normalmente y no me engañó. Lo había herido. No era mi intensión.

—Jake, lo siento— dije muy triste.

—No te preocupes. Se me subió la fama, es todo. Soy muy popular ahora que te ven embarazada— sonrió.

Caminamos sin decir nada más sobre el tema, pregunté por Leah, parece que todo marchaba bien por La Push y su regreso no fue tan incómodo como esperaba.

Llegamos al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas. Me faltaba nuez moscada y queso rallado para mi lasaña. Seguimos bromeando mientas caminábamos entre los pasillos.

Miré sirope de arce y mi boca se hizo agua. La imaginaba sobre unas fresas maduras. Y un poquito de chocolate. Lo tomé entre mis manos para leer en las indicaciones si no tenía preservantes.

No me di cuenta que alguien estaba muy cerca, casi lo golpeo al tratar de correr hacia Jake.

— ¡Mira Jake! ¡Apenas ha sido envasado la semana pasada!— grité para atraer a mi amigo.

Era tan difícil conseguir miel de arce fresca. Toda se la llevaban a Port Ángeles. Pero desde que me embaracé, suelo dejar en el libro de reclamaciones mis quejas por los pocos productos naturales del establecimiento.

Jake tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada dura. Ni siquiera miró el envase que traía en mis manos.

— ¿Jake?— llamé.

—Vámonos Bella— dijo tomando mi mano. Pero soy tan curiosa que instintivamente giré mi vista hacia el objeto que había puesto así a mi amigo.

Y sentí un retorcijón en mi vientre como si de pronto al bebé hubiera saltado asustado.

Era él.

Edward.

Frente a nosotros, con una cesta roja del supermercado en las manos.

¿Qué rayos hacía aquí en Forks? ¿Qué no vivía a cientos de kilómetros? ¿No era pediatra en un hospital de Canadá?

¡Qué hacía aquí

—Cullen— dijo secamente Jake a modo de saludo.

—Black— respondió él.

¿Qué rayos les pasaba a estos dos? ¿Así se saludan los hombres de las cavernas?

Pero yo apenas podía tenerme en pie. En mi cabeza sólo replicaba una pregunta ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Será que recuerda? ¿Vino por mí?

— ¡Qué milagro!— dijo Jake secamente. Se notaba que el "milagro" no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Edward reparó en mí pancita. Ya me había visto, creo que me había estado observando unos segundos antes que yo me diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Felicidades— dijo mirándonos a ambos. ¿Felicidades? –Buenas tardes. Adiós Bella— se giró y se alejó sin decir más.

—Gracias— alcanzó a responder Jake relajándose.

Yo seguía con mi frasquito se sirope en la mano a punto de caer desmayada de la emoción. Ni siquiera pude decir palabra.

—A este estúpido no le voy a aclarar que yo no soy el padre— dijo Jake tomando la miel de mis manos y depositándola en el carrito de compras.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos y salté del susto. Todo parecía tan irreal, tan increíble.

Edward de regreso en Forks. Tan cerca de mí… y de su hijo.

Respiré profundamente para oxigenar mí cerebro. Afuera empezó un aguacero que parecía enviado del cielo para castigarme.

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?

—Cambia esa cara, parece que estuvieras a punto de dar a luz— Jake acarició mi espalda.

—Lo siento. Es la impresión— respondí.

— ¿Te impresionó ver a Cullen de nuevo? Yo creía que le tenías rencor y le aventarías la miel— sonrió tratando de volver a bromear.

—No le tengo rencor— dije muy bajito.

—Deberías tenérselo. Te dejó por un malentendido, se fue sin dar explicaciones y te pasaste meses deprimida. Yo ni siquiera le hubiera hablado— se hizo el ofendido.

—Pero le hablaste— le reproché.

—A mí no me dejó— se burló.

— ¿Por qué le agradeciste la felicitación?— pregunté.

—Porque alguna vez quise tener ventaja sobre él. Tú siempre corrías a sus brazos apenas llegaba Cullen y me dejabas de lado junto a tus demás amigos. Las cosas han cambiado por aquí— sonrió.

— ¿Eso crees?— dije confundida.

Mi mente volvía a repasar los segundos que estuve frente a Edward, una y otra vez. Su mirada fría. Su cabello alborotado como siempre. Hace algunos meses que no lo veía. Estaba muy apuesto y esta vez no andaba ebrio.

Ahora debe creer que Jake y yo esperamos un bebé. Eso es lo más lógico. Nos la pasamos andando de un lado para el otro como pareja. ¿Qué pensará? ¿Por qué habrá regresado?

Seguí como autómata a Jake hasta las cajas de pago. Ni siquiera presté atención al precio de la miel. Ni protesté cuando mi amigo pagó. Tampoco cuando cargó las bolsas y me abrió la puerta al salir. Ni siquiera presté atención a su advertencia de no caminar sobre el suelo mojado.

Pero tarde me di cuenta que debí estar más atenta a la realidad que a mis pensamientos.

Aterricé de espaldas en el piso húmedo.

Jake corrió a levantarme pero en lugar de darme sus manos, gritó pidiendo ayuda. Pronto la gente de arremolinó y no entendía por qué no me ponían de pie. Sólo les bastaba darme una mano. Traté de moverme y una voz conocida me pidió que volviera a mi posición. Desparramada en el pavimento.

—Tranquila, no te muevas ¿Cuántos meses tiene?— era Edward preguntándole a Jake por mí. Pero mi amigo empezó a hacer cuentas mentalmente.

— ¡Tengo 18 semanas!— grité.

Escuché el sonido de la ambulancia al llegar. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto sólo por una caída. Sé que estoy embarazada pero no sentí que el golpe fuera fuerte. De todas maneras creo que era mejor prevenir.

Soy tan estúpida, recién tomaba conciencia. Como siempre ando pensando en musarañas en lugar de fijarme donde rayos pongo mis pies.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, seguida de un coche patrulla mis mejillas empezaron a arder. Todo mundo parecía estar allí. Papá, Jake, la gente chismosa, algunos padres de familia del colegio… y Edward.

— ¿Qué pasó?— gritó papá mientras dos paramédicos me subían a una camilla.

—Se cayó— dijo Jake triste.

—Pero te dije que la cuidaras, si es preciso que la cargues— le reclamó Charlie.

Intenté moverme un poco para ver a papá y darle una sonrisa pero sentí un líquido tibio entre mis piernas y quise llorar.

Fue una sensación tan horrible, todos mis sueños estaban puestos en la nueva vida que llevaba dentro. Soy tan idiota, tan bruta. Cómo se me ocurre caminar en el suelo mojado, con la agilidad de pato que tengo.

Mis lágrimas cayeron de pronto.

—Tranquila, todo va a ir bien— intenté mirarlo pero no estaba en el rango de mi visión. Sé que él estaba allí conmigo y eso no ayudaba en nada a mitigar mi desesperación. La aumentaba.

* * *

_Ay, pobrecita Bella, espero que no sea nada malo._

_PATITO_


	9. Casi te pierdo

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**CASI TE PIERDO**

El director en persona me revisó al llegar al hospital, yo no podía dejar de temblar de lo asustada que estaba. No me imaginaba un mundo sin mi bebé. Tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones. No era justo, no lo era.

"No te vayas mi pequeño corazón" "Quédate con mami" Le susurraba.

—¿Está bien el bebé?— me atrevía a preguntar.

—Ha habido un leve sangrado, producto de la caída. Necesita un ultrasonido para verificar que el bebé esté en perfectas condiciones. No se preocupe, puedo escuchar sus latidos. Tranquila, óigalos usted misma— me sonrió el director del hospital.

Era un doctor ya muy anciano, lo conocí cuando yo iba al pre escolar y me dio varicela. Parece inmortal ¿Qué edad tendrá, 70? Recuerdo cuando venía aquí con Edward, a veces almorzábamos en la cafetería, mientras esperábamos a su papá.

Me puso el estetoscopio en mis oídos, derramé una lágrima de alegría al saber que mi pequeñín estaba bien.

—Tenía tanto miedo— suspiré.

—No fue un golpe frontal, allí tal vez hubiéramos tenido que lamentar algo. Pero de ahora en adelante va a tener que guardar reposo. Al menos un par de semanas no debe levantarse— sugirió.

—Tengo que ir a Port Ángeles…— me acordé de Bree.

—No viajes. Debe guardar reposo el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Y mi trabajo?— pregunté pensando en mis niños.

—¿Quiere que ese bebé nazca bien?— me respondió con otra pregunta.

—Sí, no se preocupe, haré reposo absoluto, lo prometo.

—Bien, buena suerte y cuídese— me sonrió.

—¿No me va a hacer el ultrasonido?— pregunté.

—Yo no, una enfermera lo hará. Usted es mi última paciente. Justamente hoy entro a retiro, han sido más de 30 años en Forks— dijo suspirando.

—¿En serio? Yo lo recuerdo desde niña.

—Y yo a ti, si me permites que te tutee. Has venido más veces de las que deberías, esos pies planos no te han ayudado mucho— sonrió. ¿Pies planos?

—Usted me puso mi primer yeso ¿Se acuerda? Y me lo firmó— sonreí al recordar.

—Lo recuerdo. Cuídate mucho Bella, pon atención al caminar, ya no eres solamente tú en ese cuerpo— terminó de anotar algo en una hoja.

—Lo sé. Gracias. ¿Y ahora a dónde irá?— pregunté.

—A Miami, no quiero un invierno más en Forks— sonreí ante su broma. Que rico sonaba un día soleado. Por aquí no es muy común.

—Que tenga buen viaje y gracias por todo. Pero el hospital no será lo mismo sin usted— me despedí cuando la enfermera empujaba mi camilla rumbo a otro lugar.

—Al contrario, ahora el hospital se llena de gente nueva. El joven doctor Cullen hará un buen trabajo— alcancé a decirle adiós con la mano pero me quedé estática con mi muñeca levantada. ¿El joven doctor Cullen? ¿Edward va a ser el nuevo director del hospital?

Entonces vino a quedarse. Aun no entiendo para qué. ¿A qué se debe esta repentina llegada? ¿Recordará lo que pasó en esa fiesta? Parecía inconsciente cuando lo dejé en aquel cuartito del hospital.

—Voy a realizarle una ultrasonido obstétrico pélvico— me dijo una enfermera rubia, acomodándome cerca de la máquina. Yo seguí pensando y devanándome los sesos con muchas teorías acerca de la llegada de Edward a Forks.

Tenía temor que fuese por mí. Que recuerde todo con nitidez y haya venido a buscarme. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? Han pasado meses desde aquello…

—Por favor, abra las piernas— escuché decir y me asusté.

—¿Qué?— grité. Los dos ultrasonidos anteriores que me realizó Bree fueron en mi pancita.

—Le realizaré un ultrasonido pélvico o transvaginal, es necesario para saber la condición exacta del bebé— yo miraba asustada su aparato de forma alargada.

¡Eso parecía un pene! ¿Me lo iba a meter todito?

—¿Duele?— pregunté asustada.

—No. Sólo debe relajarse.

Si cómo no, relajarse, como si fuera fácil.

—¡Ay!— grité al sentir el aparato helado entrando en mí.

—¡Señora debe relajarse sino le va a doler!— me gritó la enfermera.

Cerré mis ojos intentando visualizar un campo lleno de pajaritos y mariposas, traté de relajarme pero fue en vano. Parecía que hacía el amor con Iron Man.

Una de las peores experiencias que he tenido, sentía que me estaban violando. La verdad no duele ¡Pero desmoraliza!

Todo sea por el bien de mi bebé, puedo resistir lo que sea por el… o ella.

Después de ese invasivo ultrasonido me llevaron a una habitación.

—Por indicaciones del médico va a permanecer esta noche en observación. Les diré a sus familiares que pueden pasar a verla — me indicó la misma enfermera violadora. Yo ya la veía con mala cara. Era tan seria, parece que no tenía músculos faciales. ¿Qué le costaba una sonrisa o una palabra amable?

Mi papá entró preocupado, le expliqué que todo iba bien con el bebé pero él no dejaba de mirar molesto a Jake, como si mi amigo tuviera la culpa del accidente.

—Debo guardar reposo absoluto, mañana podré irme— le sonreí.

—Voy a pasar tu habitación al primer piso— suspiró papá.

—Charlie, Jake no tuvo la culpa, en serio— traté de relajar el ambiente porque mi padre seguía con ganas de golpear a mi amigo.

—Es cierto, yo no tuve la culpa. Fue ese Cullen que llegó a fastidiar— se defendió Jake.

—¿Cullen? ¿El doctor Cullen ha vuelto?— preguntó papá.

—No. Es su hijo. Edward. Será el nuevo director del hospital— dije como si no me importara.

—¿En serio? Había oído que el doctor Baker se iba pero no sabía que ya había llegado su reemplazo. Espera… ese es… tu… quiero decir…

—Su ex— dijo Jake mirando hacia la ventana. Quise arrojarle una almohada.

—¿Él te empujó? ¿Ese chico lo hizo?— preguntó papá.

—¡No! Edward no tiene que ver con que cayera, ni siquiera estaba allí, lo vimos un momento dentro del supermercado. No digas tonterías Jake. Y ya no es un chico papá.

—Se distrajo porque nos encontramos con él. Yo le dije que no caminara en el suelo mojado pero ni me oyó, iba como sonámbula desde que lo vio— se quejó Jake.

No lo resistí y le arrojé mi almohada.

—¡Deja de inventar! Me caí porque soy torpe, siempre me caigo, no es novedad— estaba molesta. Era culpa mía no de Edward que terminara desparramada en el asfalto.

—No quiero que vuelvas a distraerte, llevas a mi nieto allí y debes cuidarlo— papá señaló mi barriguita. Ahora resulta que soy descuidada. ¡Ay! ¡Hombres!

—Lo sé. Me cuidaré más, lo prometo.

Al rato ellos se marcharon y me quedé sola pensando en que quizás muy cerca de allí, con suerte, a unos metros, Edward estaría trabajando. O tal vez no, ya era muy tarde.

Desperté con la sensación de haber sido observada durante la noche. Tal vez eran ideas mías, pero tenía aquella sensación otra vez. Hace tanto que no la sentía.

Jamás se lo conté a nadie, pero cuando estaba en la preparatoria Edward se quedó a dormir algunas noches en mi habitación. Y al despertar por la mañana, lo encontraba siempre observándome. Él decía que le gustaba verme dormir. Que hablaba en sueños y le respondía lo que él preguntaba.

Eso no era posible ahora. Él debe guardarme rencor aún. Se fue de aquí muy dolido por aquel malentendido con Jake. Además su mirada en el súper mercado me dio a entender que yo no soy de su agrado.

Por años guardé el dolor de su partida en mi corazón y tan sólo hace unos meses, cuando lo volví a ver en Vancouver sentí que el tiempo no había pasado. De alguna forma no podía tener sentimientos negativos por Edward. Estoy segura que en el futuro tampoco podré tenerlos. Mi hijo me lo recordará a diario.

—Buen día, le traigo el desayuno— una enfermera muy bonita entró con un carrito de comida. Era tan agradable encontrarse con alguien así en un hospital, no como la de ayer que parecía un sargento.

—Hola. Gracias. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunté.

—Soy Renata— me sonrió.

—Yo soy Bella, gracias por el desayuno— le devolví la sonrisa.

—Debe alimentarse bien, está baja de peso, aquí tiene su dieta balanceada— me dejó una carpeta en la mesita de noche.

Mientras mordisqueaba unas deliciosas tostadas, abrí aquel folder para saber qué debía comer. Me sorprendí al encontrar un detallado menú para toda la semana. Además venían con un recetario. ¡Vaya, este hospital sí que se preocupa por sus pacientes!

Y ahora supongo que tendré que hacer mis controles aquí, no puedo ir hasta Port Ángeles a ver a Bree. Ni modo.

El jugo estaba delicioso y pensar que dicen que la comida de los hospitales es horrible.

— ¿Le gustó?— nuevamente Renata entró con su sonrisa radiante.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba muy bueno. ¿Cómo se llama la otra enfermera que me atendió? Es rubia, pequeña y nunca sonríe— pregunté. Quería saber el nombre de la enfermera violadora. Aquella mujer seria.

—Ah, debe referirse a Jane. Ella es la jefa, yo tengo cuidado de ser muy profesional. Pero no puedo con mi buen humor— volvió a sonreír. –Su alta ha sido firmada señora, una ambulancia la llevará a su casa.

— ¿Me van a llevar a casa?—pregunté olvidando a la enfermera mala de quien quería saber más.

—Sí, aquí lo dice— me señaló el papel de mi alta.

_"Paciente con amenaza de aborto debe ser transportada a su vivienda en movilidad del hospital"._

Luego venían una serie de recomendaciones sobre mi estado.

_"Reposo absoluto en cama por una semana, luego reposo parcial y pélvico"_  
_"Abstenerse de relaciones sexuales en lo que queda del embarazo"_  
_"No realizarse duchas vaginales o inmersiones"_  
_"Evitar subir o bajar escalones"_  
_"No cargar peso"_  
_"Evitar tabaco, bebidas alcohólicas o drogas"_  
_"Los viajes están contraindicados"_  
_"Control prenatal cada 15 días"_

_Acudir de emergencia al hospital si presenta lo siguiente:_  
_- Pérdida de fluido vaginal (acuso, mucoso o sanguíneo)_  
_- Contracciones en el útero._  
_- Calambres abdominales._  
_- Dolor en la parte baja de la espalda._

Estaba sellado y venía una con firma irreconocible. Era sólo un garabato. No podía saber quién fue el que autorizó que me llevaran a casa en una ambulancia del hospital pero se lo agradecía. Era mucho más cómodo así que salir y pedir un taxi. O que Jake me lleve en su motocicleta.

—Me comuniqué con su padre para coordinar su llegada a casa— me confirmó Renata, la enfermera buena. Era un hecho, la atención era de primera. Creo que no tendré reparos en atenderme aquí. Tenía una cita para la semana siguiente.

—Gracias. ¡Qué buena atención!— sonreí.

—Sí, me parecen excelentes los nuevos cambios que está haciendo el doctor Cullen— al escuchar ese nombre la sonrisa se me congeló en las mejillas.

¿Edward estaba detrás de todo esto?

— ¿Cambios?— pregunté intentando sacarle alguna información extra a la buena enfermera.

—Desde que él llegó hace sólo unos días, hemos atendido más personas que en todo el mes. La comida ha cambiado, se usan las ambulancias para transportar a los pacientes a sus domicilios y traerlos en casos graves. Y eso que somos un hospital pequeño, ni siquiera tenemos médicos para cada especialidad. El mes que viene se incorporan 5 médicos nuevos de especialidad y se está gestionando un moderno quirófano.

— ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho— suspiré.

—Lo que más me gusta es la construcción de la sala de neonatología, vamos a tener muchas cosas modernas al fin. El anterior director era anciano, yo lo conocí de niña y ya era mayor. Quizás por eso no había grandes cambios en el hospital.

—Eso es bueno… los cambios. Imagino que daré a luz aquí— sonreí pensando en lo mucho que Edward estaba haciendo por este lugar. Y yo tan tonta pensaba que regresó por mí.

—Espero atenderla personalmente cuando lo tenga— me sonrió.

—Llámame Bella, no me digas señora que suena raro. Ni siquiera estoy casada.

— ¿En serio? Creí que el joven moreno era su esposo, el doctor Cullen lo mencionó— susurró pensando.

¿Edward le había hablado de mí? ¿Le dijo que Jake y yo estábamos casados? ¿Con qué derecho habla de mi vida?

—Bueno Bella, que tengas buen viaje, ya es hora de llevarte al estacionamiento del hospital, voy por una silla de ruedas— Renata se fue dejándome con esta duda.

No pude preguntarle si había hablado de mí con Edward.

* * *

¿Qué pasará por la cabeza de Edward? Bella necesita tener mas cuidado.

PATITO


	10. Examen de mamografía

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**EXAMEN DE MAMOGRAFÍA**

Debido a al incidente del súper mercado ya no podía ir a Port Ángeles a hacerme mis chequeos con Bree. Debía aceptar las recomendaciones médicas y quedarme en Forks a pasar el resto de mi embarazo.

Estar en cama las 24 horas resulta aburridísimo. Leí Orgullo y Prejuicio nuevamente. Cumbres Borrascosas, incluso Jane Eyre. Y sólo habían pasado cinco días.

¿Qué haré para no morir de aburrimiento? Miré varios los capítulos de "No sabía que estaba embarazada" y una maratón de "Un bebé por minuto". Acabé con trauma. Ver a mujeres pujando me puso al borde de los nervios. Me iba a doler, lo sabía. Una sabe eso desde que se embaraza. Pero cada vez queda menos tiempo para sentirlo. ¿Y si el parto se me complica? ¿Si me paso dos o tres días con dolores? ¿Quién va a estar a mi lado?

Eso me deprimía. Papá y Jake trabajan todo el día. No puedo pedirles que abandonen sus labores para estar conmigo mientras doy a luz o tengo las contracciones. Es en estos momentos que más falta me hace mamá.

Tenía una cita en el hospital de Forks para dentro de dos días. Esperaba que me toque con una doctora. No estoy en contra de los varones pero me agradaría más ser atendida por una mujer. Imprimí mi hoja clínica que Bree me envió y esperaba que la nueva persona que me atienda, tomara en cuenta mis antecedentes y sobre todo que necesito que me hagan la histerectomía al dar a luz.

Papá había hablado con Jake para que me acompañe a mi cita en el hospital y le había advertido que si me dejaba caer nuevamente iba a conocer su arma. A veces Charlie es muy sobreprotector. En muy raras ocasiones.

Me preguntaba si vería a Edward en algún pasillo del hospital. ¿Seguirá molesto conmigo? ¿Se acordará de algo?

…

Jake llegó muy temprano con una enorme silla de ruedas. A lo que me opuse rotundamente. No me iba a subir en eso. Parecía hecha para alguien enorme.

—Bella sé razonable, quizás en el hospital no hay. No vas a caminar por los pasillos.

—No me vas a subir en eso. ¿Qué te pasa Jake?— le grité.

—Anda, me costó 20 dólares el alquiler. Era de la suegra de mi primo Kevin— trató de persuadirme. Pero yo estaba decidida a no andar en algo tan feo.

— ¿Y qué le pasó a esa señora?— pregunté.

—Bueno… pasó a mejor vida pero la silla es nueva— sonrió.

—No voy a poner mi trasero en la silla de una difunta Jake.

Peleamos y al final acepté que lleve la condenada silla de ruedas en su camioneta con la condición que si en el hospital había sillas disponibles usaría esas y no el armatoste que me consiguió.

—Te ves muy bien— comentó Jake en el auto.

—Gracias— sonreí. La verdad me había cepillado el cabello y me maquillé un poco. Muy discretamente, mis labios apenas tenían brillo transparente.

—Espero que no sea por el idiota de Cullen.

Jake me quitó la sonrisa de agradecimiento. A veces los hombres son tan… directos, indiscretos, brutos… Giré mi cabeza hacia la calle. El paisaje era más interesante.

Para mi suerte el hospital contaba con varias sillas de ruedas disponibles. Así que no tuve que pasar la vergüenza de entrar en una silla donde podría sentarme con Jake y sobraría espacio.

Al preguntar en recepción nos indicaron el número del consultorio. Lo extraño era que no parecía una consulta pre natal. No había carteles en las puertas. Simplemente una consulta y una fila numerosa.

Suspiré y tomé una revista. Jake se revolvió a mi lado.

—Esto va a demorar un poco— suspiró mi amigo.

—Parece que sí.

—Este… tengo un poco de hambre— se quejó.

— ¿No desayunaste?

—No. Charlie me dijo que debía ser puntual y yo me levanto tarde— sonrío.

—Pues ve a la cafetería.

— ¿Estás loca? Todo mundo sabe que la comida de los hospitales es horrible.

—Jake, la comida para enfermos no tiene grasa ni condimentos. Pero la cafetería es otra cosa.

—No me quiero arriesgar. Regreso en un rato ¿Sí? A dos calles está la sandwichería de un amigo— se llevó una mano al estómago para convencerme.

—Está bien. Ve a comer— le sonreí.

Nunca me puedo molestar con Jake por mucho tiempo. Él es tan divertido, siempre sale con algún comentario gracioso.

Esperé una hora, enfrascada en esa revista sobre chismes reales británicos. El príncipe estaba más guapo que de costumbre, parecía que el matrimonio le sentó de maravilla. Que buena vida se pueden dar en Europa, vacaciones que duran meses en la playa. Castillos y propiedades en el campo…

Yo soy feliz si puedo ir a Port Ángeles algún fin de semana. Y viajar a Seattle es toda una hazaña. El viaje más largo que he hecho en los últimos meses fue una tour de fertilidad a Vancouver. Y la verdad estuvo muy buena…

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y la persona que salió me dijo que era mi turno de entrar. ¡Y Jake que no aparecía!

Ni me dio tiempo de acomodarme el cabello. Empujé las ruedas de mi silla y entré. Edward estaba sentado anotando alguna cosa importante. Ni siquiera me miró.

Cómo pude cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

—Buenos días, siéntese por favor— dijo sin mirarme.

No sabía que decirle, ya estaba sentada. Tomó mi expediente y lo revisó, al ver mi nombre sus ojos se agrandaron un poco. Levantó la vista para verme.

–Hola— dijo forzando una sonrisa. Yo estaba a la par asombrada e indignada. ¿Esto era un juego? Se supone que Edward es pediatra ¿Cómo rayos me iba a atender?

— ¿Qué significa esto?— pregunté muy molesta.

—No entiendo su pregunta señora—dijo secamente. ¿Señora? ¿Se hace el interesante? Sólo hace unos instantes me saludó con un "Hola".

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté.

—Trabajando ¿Y usted?— me dijo en son de burla. ¿O tal vez era mi imaginación? Lo cierto es que él no sabía cómo tratarme, era obvio. Y yo tampoco.

— ¿Por qué me atiendes tú? ¿No eres pediatra?

—Lo soy. Neonatólogo. Pero este hospital es muy pequeño así que debo desempeñar varias funciones, mientras llegan los demás colegas que he solicitado. Hoy tengo consulta externa de todas las especialidades. No pensará que estoy aquí para atenderla a propósito ¿Verdad?— su pregunta me desarmó. ¿Qué se yo porqué estaba aquí? Lo único que quiero es que no sea él quien me atienda.

— ¿Entonces tú me vas a hacer la consulta?— pregunté.

—Créame que tampoco es el paraíso para mí— dijo muy serio.

— ¿Qué? Sera mejor que me vaya— dije tratando de moverme.

—Por favor me llama al paciente que sigue— dijo sin inmutarse.

Me debatía entre lanzarle mi bolso o pegar un grito.

—No puedo ir hasta Port Ángeles. Tengo amenaza de aborto— dije ofuscada.

—Lo sé. ¿Por qué no hacemos la consulta de una vez?— dijo alborotándose el cabello. Parecía estresado o molesto.

—Bien— dije tratando de mostrarme indiferente.

— ¿Edad?

—24 años.

—Estado civil

—Sabes que sigo soltera— eso debía venir en la ficha que llené cuando me hospitalizaron.

—Ni lo sabía ni me importa, sólo lleno el formulario— dijo sin levantar la vista para verme. ¡Era un idiota!

—Soltera— dije tratando de calmarme y contestar las preguntas sin ninguna emoción.

—Póngase una bata por favor, debo revisarla— mis mejillas se tiñeron furiosamente de un rojo vergonzoso. Desnudarme para que él me ausculte… ni muerta.

—No— dije apretando los dientes.

— ¿No puede o no quiere?— preguntó fastidiado. –Si no puede ponerse la bata puedo llamar a una enfermera para que le ayude pero no creo que sea el caso— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—No quiero— en verdad no quería. ¿Cómo desnudarme para él?

—Mire, tengo al menos 20 consultas el día de hoy. Si no quiere que la revise puede irse, así no me hacer perder el tiempo ni pierde el suyo— me lanzó una sonrisa nada amable.

—No puedes… simplemente llenar tus estúpidos papeles y dejarme ir en paz— le grité.

—Hago mi trabajo señora. No crea que deseo que se desvista por alguna razón pervertida. Así es la medicina.

—Cómo sé que no quieres aprovechar de mí— dije tontamente. Claro que él no quería eso, era yo la que no quería que me viera desnuda y panzona.

—Bien. Todas nuestras consultas de ahora en adelante serán grabadas para su tranquilidad y por mi protección profesional— Sacó una cámara de uno de los aparadores, junto con trípode y lo acomodó sobre su escritorio a pesar de mis protestas.

— ¿Grabarme? ¿Estás loco?— grité.

—Mida sus palabras señora Swan o puedo demandarla por maltrato— casi podría jurar que se estaba riendo de mí.

—Vete a la mierda Edward— salí del consultorio lo más rápido que pude, mi silla se trabó dos veces.

El siguiente paciente entró y la puerta se cerró dejándome ver a un Edward sonriente. ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

Jake estaba fuera esperándome, se alarmó ante mi semblante.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó asustado.

—Sí, pasa que Edward me va a atender— dije fastidiada.

— ¿Cullen? ¿En serio? Es ginecólogo— preguntó.

—No. Es pediatra, dice que no hay más médicos aquí y él atiende obstetricia— dije calmándome.

—Bells, no puedes hacer el viaje hasta Por Ángeles— me recodó.

—Lo sé. Debo buscar otro médico.

—No hay. A no ser que quieras atenderte con Sue. Ella es partera— sonrió. No, una partera no. Mi hijo merecía una buena atención, además no era de raza Quileute, ellas dan a luz de forma diferente. Y tal vez mi embarazo sea complicado. ¡Maldición!

— ¡No! Debo atenderme aquí pero entra conmigo por favor el idiota quiere filmar todas mis consultas— dije molesta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Lo insulté, le dije que quería aprovecharse de mí.

—Pero Bella, los médicos deben revisarte, se supone que debes estar sin ropa, al menos eso he oído de los caras pálidas. Allá en La Push todo es más fácil y no nos enfermamos tanto como ustedes— sonrió. Lo que me faltaba que alardee de la buena salud de su raza.

—Jake no quiero volver allí y rogarle que me atienda— lloriqueé.

—Vale, yo entro contigo, vamos a fastidiar un poco a Cullen— sonrió.

Esperamos un buen rato, los demás pacientes no quisieron cederme su lugar. Una señora bastante obesa me dijo que eso me lo tenía merecido por ser grosera con el médico. Que el doctor era un bombón, mas bueno que el pan y no se merecía que le hubiera gritado.

—Bien, ahora podemos entrar— sonrió Jake cuando ya no había más pacientes.

—No confío en ti— le dije entrecerrando los ojos. Esa sonrisa socarrona no me daba buena espina.

—Lo harás— se adelantó para abrir la puerta. — ¿Se puede? – dijo Jake metiendo la cabeza en el consultorio. Edward levantó la vista. Su mirada no era la más amigable, aunque no parecía tan afectado de todas formas.

— ¿Tiene cita para hoy?— preguntó Edward.

—Mi prometida siempre si quiere la consulta—jaló mi silla hacia adentro. ¡Ay tonto Jake!

—Claro. Pero que quede claro que no quiero problemas. Su prometida me acusa de perversión. Si no va a dar problemas puedo dejar de lado la filmación— dijo muy serio.

—No. Bella no va dar más problemas— le aseguró. ¿Yo problemática? ¿Qué se creían ese par?

—Puede quedarse si desea— dijo mirando a Jake.

—Ahhh yo… creo que mejor espero afuera— y así Jake huyó a pesar que le lancé una de mis miradas amenazantes.

—Bien, señora, tome esa bata, puede quitarse la ropa detrás de aquel biombo— indicó. Apreté las uñas contra la silla de ruedas. –Asumo que puede caminar— me miró cuando vio que no me moví.

—Si puedo— dije furiosa. Caminé, hacia el biombo y me quité el vestido y el sujetador. Pero me dejé las pantaletas puestas.

Volví envuelta en aquella bata.

—Recuéstese en la camilla— indicó Edward. Obedecí.

Tomó mi presión arterial, mis pulsaciones y los latidos de mi corazón, mientras anotaba todo muy profesionalmente.

— ¿Le han hecho despistaje de cáncer uterino?— preguntó.

—Sí. Hace cuatro meses— contesté. La verdad ya me estaba relajando. Esperaba que solo me toque la pancita y le tome las medidas para anotar el crecimiento.

—Bien ¿Y mamografía?— preguntó. No recordaba que me lo hubieran hecho.

—No.

—Debemos hacer un examen entonces— dijo muy serio.

— ¿Cuando?— pregunté.

—Aquí y ahora— respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

— ¿Ahora? Bien. ¿Hay algún costo extra?

—No claro que no— dijo tomando un par de guantes de su escritorio.

— ¿Y el mamógrafo?— pregunte mirando hacia todos lados. Esto no me daba buena espina.

—El hospital no tiene. El examen es a la vieja usanza... manualmente— respondió.

No, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Edward iba a tocar mis pechos? ¿A manosearlos?

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible!— grite indignada.

— ¿Qué pasa?— entró Jake antes que Edward pudiera responderme.

— ¡Que no tienen mamografo!— le dije molesta.

— ¿Y eso que es?— preguntó el tonto.

—Una máquina para detectar cáncer de pecho— le respondió Edward por mí.

—Ah ¿Eso es muy malo?— volvió a preguntar mi amigo. Ay cuando salga de aquí lo moleré a carterazos.

—Sí. El doctor quiere hacerlo manualmente— le dije abochornada

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?— Jake volvió a hacer otra pregunta estúpida. Pude escuchar claramente cómo Edward ahogaba una carcajada que disimuló con un carraspeo.

—Ninguno— dije otra vez haciendo bilis.

—A vaya entonces acá te espero, no grites por gusto.

Mi amigo me abandonó, el muy canalla. Ni siquiera entendió que es una mamografía por lo que me di cuenta. O no le encontraría nada malo a que me tocaran los pechos.

—Coloque… coloque sus manos detrás de mí… detrás su cabeza— me indicó Edward luego que de un solo tirón retiré la bata de mis pechos. ¿Ahora quien estaba abochornado?

Mis pechitos antes pequeños y sin vida, ahora lucían bastante imponentes. Habían crecido dos tallas.

Obedecí las indicaciones y cerré mis ojos para no ver lo que hacía.

Sus dedos se movieron en círculos sobre mi pecho izquierdo, podía escuchar como Edward tragaba saliva y respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Todavía podía ponerlo así?

Recuerdo la primera vez que hizo eso, bueno, no con afán médico. Sino la primera vez que me tocó… hace muchos años atrás. Fui yo quien puso su mano sobre mi pecho, quien lo insté a acariciarme. Igual que ahora, parecía a punto de un ataque de asma. Y eso me divertía mucho.

—En perfecto estado. Puede vestirse— dijo aceleradamente una vez que terminó.

—Pero… no me ha medido la barriga. En la otra consulta me tomaban las medidas del crecimiento— reclamé.

—Ah sí, es cierto. ¿En qué estaba pensando?— dijo tomando sus notas.

—En pechos— susurré.

—¿Perdón?— se giró a verme.

—Que tengo una copia de mi historia clínica de Port Ángeles, necesito una histerectomía al dar a luz— le pedí que me alcance mi cartera.

Él la revisó y la anexó a mi historia médica. Terminó de tomar medidas a mi pancita, anotó las pulsaciones del bebé y dio por terminada la consulta.

Me vestí y volví a mi silla de ruedas.

— ¿Para cuándo es la siguiente consulta?— pregunté.

—En dos semanas. Le aseguro que la atenderá un médico de especialidad, estamos esperando la llegada de nuevos colegas al hospital— dijo muy serio.

—Gracias ¿Cree que se podrá realizar la histerectomía que necesito cuando dé a luz?— pregunté.

—Estoy seguro, la especialista en obstetricia es bastante buena— sonrió recordando algo. Me pareció que pensaba en ella. Y eso no me importaba para nada ¡Para nada!

Abrí la puerta para dejar entrar a Jake.

— ¿Ya terminaron?— preguntó mi amigo.

—Si— dije sonriente.

—Vaya, que bueno mi amor. Es hora de almorzar ¿Qué me vas a preparar?— preguntó. ¡Cómo si yo le cocinara algo!

—Algo delicioso— dije muy cariñosa con Jake.

—Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo— me levantó de la silla sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Con cuidado por favor— replicó Edward que estaba bastante fastidiado.

—Bueno doc, gracias, me llevo a mi chica, la silla es del hospital, allí se la dejo— caminó conmigo hasta la puerta.

— ¡Su cita!— reclamó Edward con un papel en la mano.

Jake me acercó hasta tomar el papel de manos de Edward, quien nos fulminaba con la mirada.

—Gracias doctor y disculpe las molestas— le sonreí. Me despedí agitando mi mano antes de desaparecer en los brazos de Jake.

* * *

Pobre Edward, primero lo usan como donador y ahora quieren matarlo de un infarto o peor... de bilis.

PATITO


	11. Hagan llorar a Bella

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**¡HAGAN LLORAR A BELLA!**

Noté un suave burbujeo dentro de mi adorada pancita, luego unos suaves jaloncitos. Parecía que mi bebé estaba despierto y quería jugar. Me había pasado toda la semana sintiéndolo moverse. Era adorable, me llenaba de emoción cuando sentía eso. Verdaderas mariposas en la panza, no de esas que dicen que se siente cuando te enamoras, no. Estas son tan reales.

Muchas lágrimas se derraman en mis mejillas, cuando te siento mi pequeñín, mi tesoro. Ya te amo, ya te quiero, mi pequeño milagrito. La espera es larga, necesitas crecer y hacerte fuerte. ¡Cómo anhelo ver tu carita!

Mi cuerpo es ahora tu hogar, yo te cobijaré, juntito a mi corazón. Quédate quieto, no tengas miedo. Cada célula de mi cuerpo sabe que debe cuidar de ti. Yo te arrullaré con dulces cantos, te daré calor para que puedas crecer. Mi sangre te dará el alimento, mi amor la fuerza que necesites. ¿Lo sientes chiquitín? ¿Escuchas mi corazón? No dice tun tun… dice te amo, te amo, te amo.

Mi pequeño inquilino, cada día tú casita es más grande, ya casi no puedo ver mis pies. Mi pancita se ensancha, la piel se estira… ya no tengo cintura y nunca estuve más feliz. Tengo un par de pechos que te esperan, listos para alimentarte.

¿Sabes chiquitito? Nunca creí que se podía sentir tanto amor, tanta ternura. Ni que algo podía ser tan maravilloso, hasta que te sentí dentro de mí.

Ya no existe el "mío", ahora todo lo que tengo es "nuestro". Nuestra casa, nuestra habitación, nuestro Charlie…nuestra vida. ¡Lo podemos todo, juntos!

¿Sabes? Siento mucha curiosidad, quiero saber si eres "el" u "ella". Quiero hacerte zapatitos de estambre, camisitas de lino. Y no sé qué color darles. También hay que pintar tu habitación, no sé cómo decorarla. Si con lindas princesas o con atrevidos astronautas.

…

Ha llovido todo el día, me di cuenta cuando estuché los truenos a lo lejos. Imagino que son dioses gladiadores que chocan sus espadas. He empezado a leer cuentos infantiles, en voz alta. Quiero que mi chiquitín se acostumbre a los versos y a mi voz. Descargué muchas melodías para que se familiarice con la música.

En un rato saldré hacia la parte trasera de la casa, Charlie me ha acomodado allí una mecedora, que era de la abuela. Quiero escuchar cantar a los grillos, el croar de las ranas y los pajaritos, cuando deje de caer agua del cielo. Yo sé que los grillos festejan las inmensas charcas de agua y las ranitas cantan felices porque el aguacero terminó.

Quiero que mi bebé escuche eso, tal vez no lo distinga aún o sus oídos no estén lo suficientemente desarrollados. Pero creo que si yo lo oigo, él podrá sentirlo también.

...

Dos horas después, ya estaba oscuro. Jake llegó, él sabe que me gusta estar aquí en las tardes.

— ¡Bella!— escuché su grito.

— ¡Aquí!— lo llamé.

—Traje pescado— sonrió. Eso debía enviarlo Sue. Últimamente papá no ha ido mucho a verla. Se la pasa las noches conmigo, no quiere dejarme sola. Jake viene casi todos los días pero también tiene sus responsabilidades.

—Vamos, entonces a cocinarlo— le sonreí. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y caminamos lentamente hacia la cocina. Ahora usaba mucho el microondas. No podía estar de pie para guisar, lavar trastes o picar verduras y carnes. Debía permanecer sentada y hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

Órdenes del doctor Cullen, que sin saber, era de cierta forma quien nos cuidaba. ¡Qué rayos! Siempre pienso en Edward "sin querer".

Ahora me da risa lo que pasó en nuestra última consulta. Fui tan tonta. Parecíamos unos viejos cascarrabias peleando por todo. Nosotros somos dos extraños, ya no queda nada del amor que un día nos unió. Aunque lleve un hijo suyo en mi vientre. Él no lo sabe… y este secreto pienso llevármelo a la tumba. Mi bebé es sólo mío.

— ¿En qué piensas?— preguntó Jake.

— ¿Yo?— dije respondiéndole con otra pregunta.

—No… le hablo a los pescados— me miró fastidiado.

—Quiero que me ayudes a pintar la habitación del bebé pero no sé de qué color— hice mi mejor puchero. Jake era tan bueno con nosotros, no quería hacerlo enojar.

—Puede ser un color neutral. ¿Cuándo te hagan el ultrasonido no te pueden decir el sexo del bebe? A lo mejor lo sabemos antes de empezar a pintar— se sirvió un vaso de mi leche.

—Sí. Espero que en la siguiente consulta me programen un ultrasonido— sonreí.

Charlie acababa de entrar, apenas lo sentí llegar, mi pancita me hizo cosquillas. Alguien se había despertado.

Piqué unas cebollas y preparé la fuente para poner los pescados. Le pedí a Jake que lo metiera en el horno y fuimos a sentarnos en el sofá.

Me alegraba tenerlos a mi lado por las noches. Era muy divertido, Jake y yo jugábamos cartas o dominó. Papá nos contaba cómo le fue su día, quien rebasó el límite de velocidad, si hubo algún arresto o simplemente se sentaba a mirar la televisión.

.

¡Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando sentí su primera patadita!

Fue la noche siguiente, se me hacía agua la boca por un buena tajada de pastel que Jake me trajo del supermercado y tardando en abrirlo.

Sólo fue un golpecito leve desde dentro de mi pancita. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para notarlo.

— ¡Me pateó!— grité.

— ¿Qué?— Jake se giró a verme.

— ¿Pateó?— Charlie llegó corriendo desde el salón. –Va a ser un futbolista nato— dijo emocionado.

— ¡Allí está otra vez!—dije al volver a sentir otro golpecito.

—Tu panza se mueve— Jake miró horrorizado cuando otro golpecito más fuerte movió parte de mi blusa.

— ¡Si, es maravilloso!— dije conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad.

—No, si has visto demasiadas películas de terror— Jake volvió a seguir partiendo el pastel. Charlie también parecía asombrado, me sonrió y se fue a seguir mirando su partido.

—Ellos no entienden porque no pueden sentirte bebe. Yo estoy muy feliz que por fin puedas comunicarte conmigo— le hablé a mi barriguita.

Nuevamente otra patadita me sorprendió. Empecé a jugar con mi pancita, a hacerle toques, caricias, a simular que mis dedos caminaban sobre ella. Pero ya no lo sentía más por ese día.

.

—Qué bueno que hoy viniste sin esa silla de ruedas— me burlé de Jake.

Había llegado el día de mi siguiente cita. Amanecí nerviosa, quizás me tocaría otra vez con Edward. Había ensayado la noche anterior, estaba lista para una perfecta representación teatral. Mi obra se llamaría "No me importas". No volveré a perder la paciencia con él. Voy a tratarlo como a un médico más, ni siquiera cómo a un médico al que le tienes afecto y confianza. No. Yo seré de piedra.

—Me ahorré unos buenos dólares— se defendió mi amigo.

Subimos al coche y partimos rumbo al hospital.

Creo que era mi imaginación, o tal vez Jake manejaba muy lento. Me estaba desesperando.

— ¿Tu coche está fallando?— pregunté.

—No. Ayer le hice un afinamiento.

— ¿Y por qué vamos más lento que el camión de la basura?— reclamé.

—Tu papá me pidió no ir a más de cuarenta kilómetros por hora— se quejó.

— ¡Ay Charlie!— suspiré.

— ¿Tienes prisa por llegar?— preguntó alzando una ceja.

—No. Es sólo que siento que caminando llegamos más rápido— le sonreí.

—Ya va, falta poco.

Se estacionó y me trajo una silla de ruedas como la vez anterior. Mi corazón se aceleró al entrar por la puerta del hospital. Quería negarle a mis pensamientos que trajeran a Edward pero mi cerebro no me hizo caso. Dale a pensar en él otra vez.

—Consultorio 3— dijo a recepcionista al mostrarle mi cita.

Jake empujó mi silla en silencio, también él estaba pensando en Edward. ¿Qué pensaría de él? ¿Estaría celoso? ¿Querría volver a hacer de las suyas?

Al girar el último pasillo me di cuenta que habían cambiado muchas cosas. Los consultorios estaban numerados y tenían el nombre de la especialidad en sus puertas.

Debía alegrarme por eso, tendría a alguien que pueda chequearme correctamente. Un médico obstetra que me oriente mejor que un pediatra. Pero no me alegré.

—Es acá, no hay fila, voy a tocar— me anunció Jake.

Esperé sentada tranquilamente. Segundos después que mi amigo llamara a la puerta salió una mujer rubia. ¡Yo la conocía! ¡Era la misma mujer que estaba cerca de Edward en Vancouver! A la que le presté la bufanda del vestido. ¿Será alguna amiga suya?

—Dígame— sonrió.

—Venimos a la cita de mi novia— dijo Jake, algo intimidado por ella. Era impresionante. Bastante más alta que yo, podía verse el vestido que traía debajo de la bata y sus hermosos zapatos de tacón alto. Perfectamente maquillada y con el cabello recogido. Incluso sus gafas eran hermosas.

—Pase por favor— sonrió abriendo la puerta. –Soy la doctora Tanya Denali y yo me haré cargo de sus consultas a partir de ahora, hasta que llegue el momento de dar a luz.

¡Era ella! No me importaban sus dientes perfectos ni su sonrisa de aviso de dentífrico. Era ella. La que me atendió el teléfono de Edward hace 5 años y no me quiso comunicar. La misma que parecía perra en celo alrededor de Edward en Vancouver.

¿Ella iba a atenderme el resto de mi embarazo? ¡Maldita sea! Prefiero que sea Edward quien lleve mis citas, pero eso ya no es posible, yo misma que quejé.

No tengo opción, más que hacerme la loca. Pero se dará cuenta en cuanto le entregue mis documentos. No parece haberme reconocido, su sonrisa perfecta estaba intacta, esperando que entremos. Me habría mirado raro si me reconociera. Sinceramente no creo que lo haga, yo estaba bastante arreglada aquella noche, me maquillé y llevaba un vestido bonito. Ahora traigo el cabello suelto, ropa ancha y común. Confío en que no me recuerde.

Jake empujó mi silla y se sentó en la que estaba libre. ¿Por qué ahora no se iba y me dejaba sola como hace dos semanas, cuando Edward me atendió?

—Su apellido por favor— me miró.

—Swan. Soy Isabella Swan— le respondí. Medí su reacción pero no pareció afectada.

—Aquí tengo su ficha. Amenaza de aborto, debemos cuidar a ese nene travieso. Venga por acá, le ayudaré a colocarse la bata ¿Puede caminar?— preguntó. Yo no quería que me toque, podría desvestirme perfectamente sola.

—Si puedo caminar, la silla es sólo preventiva— dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia detrás del biombo.

— ¿Es su primer bebé?— le preguntó a Jake mientras me fui a cambiar.

—Eh… sí es el primero— parecía que Jake estaba embobado con la nueva doctora. Creo que le miraba el enorme escote que traía. Cachorro tonto, luego me va a oír. Puede mirar a cualquier mujer del mundo pero no a esta. Por culpa de ella no pude hablar con Edward hace años y aclararle las cosas.

Regresé con la bata puesta.

—Acuéstese por favor— pidió. Creo que vamos a realizarle un ultrasonido la siguiente consulta. Estoy segura que tienen deseos de saber si es niño o niña— sonrió poniéndose el estetoscopio.

—Sí. Bella quiere pintar la habitación del bebé— contestó Jake.

—Qué alegría que lo esperen con amor, el bebé siente las emociones de su entorno a través de la madre— me descubrió la bata y puso su aparato sobre mi pancita. Nos hablaba como si fuésemos un par de críos, tal y cómo yo les hablo a mis niños en el pre escolar. ¿Qué seguirá? "El papá pone la semillita en la mama y así nace un niño".

— ¿Y usted de dónde es?— preguntó Jake. Si pudiera le daría una patada. Se supone que estamos aquí por mi bebé, no para que coquetee con esa doctora.

—De Vancouver. Pero crecí en Seattle, regresé a Canadá para la universidad y vine a trabajar aquí hace sólo una semana. Me encanta este pueblo.

¡Qué hipócrita era! A nadie le gusta Forks. Dice eso para quedar bien, lo sé.

— ¿Qué la trae por aquí?— en cualquier momento Jake empezaría a babear como un perro.

—El amor. Mi prometido fue nombrado director del hospital y decidí venir a ayudarle— sonrió mostrándome sus enormes y blancos dientes. En cualquier momento destellarían como en los dibujos animados.

— ¿Es la prometida de Cullen?— preguntó Jake.

Cómo si me importara. ¡Qué diablos me iba importar a mí si era su prometida o su esposa!

— ¿Lo conoce? Sé que él vivió algunos años aquí, siempre quiso volver y hacer algo por este pueblo.

—No mucho. Apenas hemos cruzado palabras— sonrió Jake.

— ¡Qué fuerte late este corazoncito!— dijo ella sorprendida. –Estoy segura que será un niño tan fuerte como su padre— miró a Jake que sólo le devolvió la sonrisa.

¡Idiotas! ¿Yo estaba pintada o qué? Ella tan "amigable" y él hecho un estúpido.

—Vamos a medir esa pancita— tomó una especie de centímetro de colores vivos y procedió a hacer su trabajo. Cuando Jake me miraba le lanzaba dardos envenenados por los ojos.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo van a quedarse?— preguntó Jake haciendo gala de su indiscreta personalidad. ¡Que nos importaba cuanto tiempo se queden!

—Un año. A Eddy le dieron la dirección del hospital por un año entero. Vamos a pesarla señora— por fin se dirigió a mí.

Me levanté lentamente, me envolví bien la bata y bajé despacio. Me ubiqué en la balanza.

— ¿Y cuándo se casan?— miré a Jake pero él estaba pendiente de la respuesta de Tanya. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿De cuándo acá tan interesado por la vida de Edward?

—En seis meses— respondió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa. –Mi cuñada Alice lo está preparando todo, viajaremos a Vancouver para la ceremonia. Pero no se preocupe, su hijo nacerá antes y no dejaré a su novia sin atención.

¿Ellos se van a casar? ¿Edward se casará con esta mujer? Con razón ella estaba tan pendiente de él en Vancouver. Pero se marchó a cambiarse su vestido manchado… por eso yo me encontré con Edward a solas y pasamos la noche.

Él está comprometido, a puntos de casarse. Y Alice les está ayudando.

Traté de bajarme de la balanza pero trastabillé y caí hacia adelante. Jake me sostuvo antes de darme contra el suelo.

— ¡Señora tenga cuidado!— se espantó la doctora. Yo no había abierto la boca hasta ahora.

—Lo siento. Soy torpe, lo siento— me disculpé.

—Ella es así, pierda cuidado— Jake no ayudaba en nada.

—Tranquila, voy por un vaso de agua.

Rápidamente Tanya salió del consultorio.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Jake.

—Si— respondí.

—Oh no. Es un sí a secas. Estás molesta.

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan intruso en la vida de la doctora?— pregunté con la mandíbula tensa.

— ¿Estás celosa de mí o molesta porque Cullen se va a casar?— me ayudó a regresar a mi silla de ruedas.

No quise responderle, porque ni yo misma sabía la razón. Me enfurecía que él coquetee abiertamente con Tanya. Supuestamente yo era su novia y estaba esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Qué puñetero novio coquetea con una doctora cuando lleva a su mujer a la consulta?

Pero no eran celos de Jake. Me daba rabia que sea tan amable con "esa".

Tanya regresó con un vaso con agua y unas gotas. Le acepté el vaso pero no el frasquito.

—Son Flores de Bach, no es medicina, se usa para calmar los estados emocionales— me sonrió.

—No estoy alterada— dije muy seria.

—Es para el bebé. Debe haberse asustado.

Se lo acepté de mala gana, leí las indicaciones, me aseguré que estuviese sellado en envase.

—Gracias. ¿Cuánto le debo?— traté de sonreírle pero me salió fatal.

—No es nada, yo trabajo con un laboratorio homeopático y reparto muestras de productos en mis panzoncitas. A veces las emociones hacen que el embarazo sea difícil pero con las Flores de Bach he notado que se relajan y se estabilizan.

—Pues consígame un litro de eso porque Bella lo necesita, últimamente ha estado llorando por todo o se molesta muy rápido— sugirió Jacob. Casi le aviento el frasco.

—No es necesario, sólo debe tomar 4 gotas, cada 4 horas. Le durará bastante— sonrió mientras se sentaba a anotar algo.

—Gracias Doc, en serio, es de lo mejor que he visto por estos rumbos— siguió alabándola Jake.

Apenas salgamos del hospital voy a patearlo tan fuerte que sus ancestros nativos van a enterarse. Y vamos a ver si puede tener descendencia.

—Acá tiene su nueva cita, nos vemos en dos semanas, tenga mucho cuidado por favor— la rubia nos alcanzó el papel con la fecha y hora de mi siguiente cita.

—Gracias doc, fue un placer. No se preocupe que no le quitaré el ojo de encima a Bella— se despidió Jake. Yo apenas le sonreí, lo intenté, juro que intenté que la sonrisa fuera sincera pero no pude.

No tenía ni un ápice de ganas de sonreír. No ahora.

De regreso no abrí la boca, entramos a casa despacio y me senté en mi sofá.

— ¿Estás triste o molesta?— preguntó Jake.

— ¿Por qué eres tan preguntón?— le grité.

—Sólo quiero saber que te sucede— se encogió de hombros.

—Me avergonzaste. ¡Te pasaste toda la consulta sonriéndole y coqueteando con esa!

— ¿Estás celosa de mí?— Jake parecía haber escuchado un chiste y no un reclamo.

— ¿Sabes quién es ella?

—Es tu doctora, está guapa pero comprometida…

—Es la misma idiota que no me quiso comunicar con Edward hace 5 años. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté?

— ¿Qué?

—Si te conté que le llamé a casa de los Cullen en Vancouver y una tipa no quiso pasármelo y me colgó.

—Entonces no estás celosa de mí— Jake caminó hacia la cocina.

— ¡Oye no he terminado de hablarte!— le grité.

Pero no me hizo caso, se tardó un par de minutos y regresó con un vaso de agua.

—Toma, a lo mejor así te enfrías— me ofreció.

—No soy un radiador de auto— le dije molesta.

—No, los autos son más fáciles de entender— dijo entre dientes.

—Ella sabe quién soy— dije tomando un sorbo e agua. –Yo le di mi nombre aquella vez. Pero parece que no se acuerda o finge bien.

—Oye Bella, sé que no debo llevarte la contraria pero creo que estás loquita— me miró con pena.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— me ofendí.

—Yo sé que tuve la culpa de tu alejamiento con Cullen y te he pedido mil veces que me perdones pero ya han pasado varios años. Supéralo ¿No? Sobre todo porque ahora estás embarazada y ya no hay ninguna posibilidad que ustedes vuelvan. Y él va a casarse con esa guapa doctora…

Me levanté y caminé hacia mi habitación. No le hice caso a Jake y le tiré la puerta en las narices, cerré con llave y no quise saber nada más, ni de doctoras sexys, amigos metiches o matrimonios.

Miré por la ventana y si querer las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Ni siquiera las forzaba. No había suspiros, ni lamentos. Tampoco gestos en mi rostro. Sólo mis últimas lágrimas diciéndole adiós a un amor que pudo ser. Que ya nunca sería.

* * *

_¿Se casan? :(_

PATITO


	12. Ay si, la dulce espera

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**AY SI, LA DULCE ESPERA**

Quien se inventó eso de "la dulce espera" seguramente no estaba embarazado. Apuesto mis calzones con refuerzo, a que fue un hombre. Porque ellos no saben nada de esto. Estar embarazada es a veces muy desesperante.

Las horas más tranquilas para mí, era cuando estaba dormida. Sin querer me estoy convirtiendo en un perezoso, duermo la mitad del día. Y la otra mitad apenas me arrastro por la casa. Estoy cansada. Bostezo cada cinco minutos.

Y cuando estoy totalmente despierta tengo ganas de llorar. Me siento sola, papá está todo el día trabajando, Jake apenas viene a vernos, Ángela ya me consiguió reemplazo permanente en la escuela. Qué triste es no tener madre ni mejor amiga.

Algo que me tenía muy desmoralizada eran los gases. Odio hablar de esto pero es algo que no puedo negar. Siento que voy a elevarme como un globo de helio. La panza se me hincha y debo abrir las ventanas todas las noches. Algo leí en internet y creo que como muchas verduras flatulentas o harinas. Quizás hago malas combinaciones. Además, transpiro mucho. Me despierto en las noches empapadas, cómo si llegara de correr un maratón. He cambiado toda mi ropa por prendas de algodón, sino no soporto el escozor.

Voy al baño cada hora, meo más que un borracho. Y cuando río, toso o estornudo debo correr al baño o me hago "pis" encima. ¡Ay cómo detesto eso! Pero tengo mucha sed y debo hidratarme.

Me duele la espalda, la cintura que no tengo, me pican los pechos y también tengo comezón en la panza. Debo aplicarme más crema o tendré estrías horribles.

Ahora las suaves pataditas se habían convertido en una retumbante sesión de pataleo.  
_"¿Acaso bebé Swan está practicando algún deporte dentro de mí?"_ le susurré.

Aún no dolía pero si molestaba un poco. Sólo espero que no se le ocurra a mi gusanito seguir pateando de ese modo en el futuro. No podría soportarlo.

Me arrastré hasta la cocina a tomarme un enorme vaso de leche y todo lo que encuentre, me comería un puma si pudiera.

Miré la hora, eran las 8 de la mañana.

¡Ah por Dios!

Tengo cita en el hospital. Con esa patilarga, rubia y perfecta doctora prometida para casarse con el padre de mi hijo, el donador inconsciente: Edward Cullen.

Qué raro que Jake no viniera todavía. Corrí, o bueno, caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia el teléfono. Y le marqué.

— ¿Bella? Jake se fue hace más de una hora para tu casa— dijo Billy. ¿Y dónde rayos se habrá metido?

Me alisté velozmente, me puse el vestido más bonito que tenía. Muy coqueto. Esperaba no sentirme tan adefesio al lado de la doctora Denali.

Jake no llegaba. Intenté subir con mucho cuidado en mi vieja camioneta. Y no entraba. ¿El volante había crecido? Ah no, soy yo quien ahora está enorme como un balón.

No me quedaba de otra que llamar a un taxi. Casi entraba a casa cuando escuché un coche estacionarse estrepitosamente. Me giré a ver, era Jake.

— ¡Bella! Vamos retrasados— gritó.

No respondí. Subí sin decirle nada. Intentaba no reclamarle pues no era su obligación llevarme pero me molestaba que se retrasara y me haga llegar tarde a mi cita.

— ¿Molesta?— sonrió.

Llegamos al hospital, como siempre, Jake trajo una de las sillas de ruedas y empujó hacia la consulta.

Había dos embarazaditas sentadas esperando turno.

—Voy a dejarle tu ficha a la doctora— Jake se acercó a llamar a la puerta.

Ella salió a atender y en cuanto me vio me regaló una sonrisa. ¡Cómo quisiera odiarla pero es tan amable!

—Espere un momento— le dijo a Jake.

Segundos después salió a hablarme.

— ¿Estás en ayunas?— preguntó.

— ¿Qué?— respondí.

— ¿Desayunaste?

—No. No me dio tiempo— sonreí.

—Perfecto, ve con esta orden al laboratorio. Te van a sacar sangre para un análisis— me mostró nuevamente sus enormes y blancos dientes.

Jake empujó mi silla hacia el lugar donde nos indicó.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— no pude resistir mi curiosidad.

—Que curiosa— dijo entre sonrisas.

—Eres malo Jake— lo reprendí.

—En la tarde lo verás.

Llegamos al laboratorio y me extrajeron la sangre. Tuve que girar mi cabeza hacia otro lado para no ver u oler nada.

De regreso a la consulta, Tanya me estaba esperando, parecía impaciente.

—Debes tomarte esto inmediatamente y esperar una hora— me dijo.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunté.

—Azúcar disuelta. En realidad es un test para saber si eres propensa a contraer diabetes gestacional. Debemos medir tus niveles de absorción de azucares. ¡Vamos, hasta el fondo!— me animó.

Apenas le di un sorbo a esa cosa me sentí mal. Era demasiado dulce. Miré a Jake de reojo. Él sólo tenía ojos para Tanya.

— ¡Valor! No sabe tan feo— me sonrió la doctora—prometida Denali. Como ella no tenía que tomar ese menjunje asqueroso.

Traté de no respirar y me lo tomé completo. Un vaso grande lleno de sabe dios qué cosa viscosa amarillenta entró en mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a esperar una hora para hacerte otro análisis de sangre— me dijo sonriendo. ¿Qué nunca se le iba esa sonrisa?

– ¡No señora!— dijo Tanya mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada en la banca. –Si lo devuelve va a tener que tomarse otra dosis.

Me asusté. ¿Tendría que volver a tomar eso si no puedo contenerlo dentro de mí? Esto es tortura.

Ella sonrió nuevamente y volvió a entrar. Me quedé allí, al lado de Jake, sintiendo que mi estómago y cabeza me daban vueltas.

Minutos más tarde otra de las pacientes se puso pálida.

—Creo que voy a devolver— dijo tomando la mano de su marido con fuerza.

Se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a los servicios.

Miré a Jake asustada.

—No debe ser tan malo— dijo preocupado.

—Creo que si lo es— dije mientras sentía que algo se revolvía peligrosamente en mi estómago.

—Oye Bella, no he comido— se quejó.

— ¿No tomaste desayuno?

—Bueno sí, a las 6 de la mañana, pero mi segundo desayuno no. Ya es hora— dijo serio.

— ¿Tomas dos desayunos? Ni yo.

—Es que todavía estoy creciendo— se defendió.

—Pero para los lados— le repliqué.

—Quiero una hamburguesa— pidió.

—Vale, ve a comer. Yo espero aquí, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio— dije cerrando los ojos. Intentaba dormir un poquito o al menos concentrarme en alguna película o pasaje de algún libro para ignorar las náuseas salvajes que galopaban en mi estómago.

Pasaron veinte minutos y no lo soportaba, esa cosa iba a salir de mí. Intenté rodar mi silla de ruedas lo más rápido que pude hacia los servicios. Pero iba demasiado lento y esa cosa ya estaba en mi esófago. Me levanté apurada, caminé unos cortos pasos y no pude resistir.

Fue realmente asqueroso, vomité todo aquel líquido amarillo viscoso. Pero un par de zapatos negros se interpusieron entré mis fluidos y el piso del pasillo. Quería morirme, que papelón.

Con el esfuerzo caí en cuatro patas y me ensucié el vestido tan bonito que me había puesto. Rápidamente unos brazos me levantaron.

— ¿Qué te pasa Bella?

¡Ahora sí me quería morir! ¡Era Edward! ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? De toda la gente que trabaja y se atiende en el hospital tenía que ser el director, ex novio, padre donador de mi bebé y antiguo amor de mi vida a quien le vomitara.

—Esa cosa— dije intentado limpiarme con las mangas de mi cárdigan.

Pero él me detuvo y limpió mi rostro con algo suave.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes nauseas así de fuertes? ¿Le has contado a Tanya? ¿No te ha dado algo para evitarlas?— preguntaba rápidamente.

—No tengo nauseas, es lo que me dieron a tomar… la prueba del azúcar— dije sintiéndome fatal. Sentía algo de líquido en mi nariz, que asco.

— ¿Prueba del azúcar?— preguntó.

—Sí, ahora debo tomar eso otra vez— quise llorar.

— ¿Te han hecho el Test de O´Sullivan?— preguntó. Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba esa prueba.

—No sé— respondí, sintiendo algo de emoción al verlo limpiar una parte de mi vestido que se había manchado.

—Vamos al consultorio— dijo ayudando a ponerme de pie. — ¿Esa es tu silla de ruedas?— preguntó al verla en medio del pasillo.

—Sí.

—Sube, tengo que hablar con Tanya.

Mientras Edward empujaba mi silla de alguna forma me sentí protegida.

Llegamos a la puerta del consultorio, afuera estaba la señora que había vomitado antes que yo. También se veía muy pálida.

Edward llamó a la puerta.

—Necesito hablarte— le dijo a Tanya apenas ésta abrió. Por su tono de voz, estaba segura que alguien sería reprendido.

Edward entró y no salió de allí en varios minutos. Si no hubiera gente afuera habría pegado mi oreja a la puerta paras saber que le decía.

— ¿A qué hueles?— Jake llegó a mi lado y arrugó su nariz apenas percibió el olor.

—Mi estómago es débil— sonreí. No porque me diera risa su cara graciosa sino porque imaginaba que Edward reprendía a Tanya, le gritaba por haberme dado esa cosa y terminaba su compromiso.

Pero eso sólo pasó en mi cabeza. Minutos después la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a la rubia sonriendo. En el umbral de la puerta abrazó a Edward y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Él parecía abochornado, se repuso y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse de mí.

— ¿Vomitaron?— preguntó Tanya cómo si no lo supiera.

—Sí— me ganó en hablar la otra embarazada.

— ¡Cuánto lo siento!—se excusó. —No importa, no les daré otra dosis, bastará con que me digan si no tienen algún familiar con diabetes.

¿O sea que nos hizo sufrir sin motivo? ¡La mato, yo la mato! Médico embustera. ¿Está experimentando con nosotras o qué?

Esperé más de una hora, estaba muerta de hambre, con nauseas, oliendo a vómito y sucia.

Tanya y su sonrisa de aviso dental salieron a invitarme a entrar.

— ¡Hoy es tu ultrasonido! No lo recordaba sino te habría mandado directo con Jane. Bueno, ve allá y luego regresas— me tendió una orden médica.

Echaba humo pero como soy una mujer madura y madre, me tragué mi orgullo y sin decir palabra le hice señas a Jacob para que me lleve.

—Pudimos ir y volver de tu casa para que te cambies— susurró Jake.

—Ni me lo digas— dije entre dientes.

—Noto algo de furia por aquí— soltó una suave carcajada.

—Es que ella no tenía por qué hacernos esa prueba, bastaba con que nos pregunte si teníamos familiares con diabetes.

—Pero a lo mejor era importante— no le respondí, esa mujer no me quería, eso era seguro. Debió acordarse de mí, de nuestra conversación telefónica hace años… o peor, de lo que pasó en Vancouver.

La antipática de la enfermera malvada, Jane, no se quejó de mi deplorable estado pero sí se colocó una mascarilla y guantes para poder atenderme. Creo que ella nunca ha sonreído, al menos no por amabilidad. Tiene la cara tiesa.

No me dijo absolutamente nada durante el ultrasonido. Nada, ni siquiera me dijo que había terminado, simplemente apagó la máquina y me dio una hoja para llevársela a Tanya. Esa enfermera debe tener algún problema con el mundo.

De regreso con mi obstetra, me explicó que el ultrasonido era normal, que mi bebe estaba en las medidas y el peso adecuado. Y que era muy pequeño aún para saber su sexo. Ni modo, a esperarme un tiempo más.

— ¿No tienes ningún síntoma anormal? ¿Visión borrosa? ¿Pies hinchados? ¿Zumbido de oídos?— preguntó.

—No. Sólo tengo demasiado sueño— respondí.

—Tu presión arterial está algo elevada pero puede que se deba al mal momento de hoy. Siento mucho que te fuera mal, pero la prueba de azúcar se realiza en muchos países del mundo, aún no me llega el medidor de glucosa que pedí, por eso debo recurrir a este método.

—No hay problema— dije intentado sonreír.

Regresé a casa con la moral por el piso, comí algo y volví a mi lugar favorito: mi cama. No debí levantarme hoy, que mal me fue.

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews, siempre los leo con el mayor gozo. _

_Sé que se preguntan que es lo que pasa por la mente de Edward y sinceramente espero terminar el fic para subir algunos outakkes con su punto de vista. No son muchos, apenas llevo tres, pero no me pareció pertinente subirlo en medio de la narración de Bella. He subido el primero de ellos (Edward POV) en mi blog, las invito a leer. Aquí en FF no será sino hasta terminar el fic. _

_Si desean leerlos: w w w . patitofanfics . __blog__spot . com (sólo junten los espacios). Gracias._

_PATITO_


	13. Embarazada y aburrida

**¿QUIÉN LLAMÓ A LA CIGÜEÑA?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**EMBARAZADA Y ABURRIDA**

Mi padre trabaja todo el día, Jake viene de vez en cuando, Leah se apareció dos veces, Ángela no ha venido a verme. Yo no puedo salir sola, no puedo caminar mucho, no cocino ¡No hago nada! Vegeto todo el santísimo día. Y me siento cansada, de mal humor… ¡Aburrida!

No puedo salir a pasear la barriga, no hay forma que tenga un poco de mi vida normal.

Trato de mantener el buen humor, en serio lo intento. Pero todo el día sola, me desanima.

Ya me terminé todos los libros para el embarazo que compré. Ya he revisado los portales para embarazadas. Tengo suscripción en todas las páginas de pañales, que prometieron enviarme muestras gratis apenas nazca mi bebé. No sé qué más hacer.

Intenté tejer… con manual y videos. Apenas pude terminar un par de zapatitos deformes. Me encanta verlos, los hice de hilo blanco. Pero sigo pensando que el derecho es más grande que el izquierdo, a lo mejor puse un par de puntos demás. Pero no puedo, me desespero en esto del tejido, creí que sería más fácil. He dejado una mantita a la mitad. Se me terminó el estambre y Jake se ha olvidado de comprármelo. La próxima vez que venga le voy a poner una cinta en la mano para que no se le vuelva a olvidar.

Miro a mi derecha, hacia la hermosa cesta-moisés que me trajo mi amigo. ¡Es preciosa! Tejida con juncos de La Push, delicadas figuras de aves en vuelo la adornan. Dentro hay dos delicadas mantas de lana de oveja, Jake me explicó son tejidas con lana de la primera esquilada de las ovejas pequeñas. También tiene unos juguetes pequeños, hechos de madera tallada y algún tipo de calabaza pequeña, relleno de semillas.

Esa era la gran sorpresa que me tenía. Había estado tallando y pintando los pequeños juguetes que ató a la cunita.

Una mañana llegó con este hermoso presente y lloré como un bebé al verlo. Jake se asustó por tantas lágrimas. Se lo agradecía de corazón, mi bebé tendría el mejor padrino del mundo.

…

Me miro al espejo y me veo llenita. Mi rostro, usualmente en forma de corazón, está redondo. Toda yo estoy hecha un globito.

Y sigo con este aburrimiento que mata. Leo revistas y las dejo a medias, intento escribir pero las palabras no me salen. Sólo puedo plasmar algunas cosas. En ningún lugar me está permitido gritar lo que siento. ¡Y en verdad no sé lo que siento!

Aburrida, desesperada, quisiera gritar.

Mi embarazo es algo inusual, no tengo un hombre al lado que espere a este bebé conmigo. No hay un "nuestro hijo". Mi pequeño es sólo mío. O tal vez mi pequeña.

Me he distraído un poco esta semana escogiendo nombres. Sigo dándole vueltas al asunto. Debiera tomar una decisión pero no puedo, no hasta que me digan si es niño o niña… incluso creo que esperaré hasta verlo.

Si es niño quisiera llamarlo Charlie, como mi papá. Jake dice que no es bonito y no me importa. Charles Edmund Swan, o tal vez Charles Williams Swan. Esas dos combinaciones me tienen emocionada. Pero si es una preciosa princesa… hay tantas posibilidades. Pensé en muchísimos nombres: Emma, Anne, Jane (éste último lo retiré de mi lista debido a cierta enfermera malvada del hospital), Marianne, Alice… pero mi favorito sin dudar es Elizabeth. "Elizabeth Swan", aún no decido el segundo nombre. Y no permitiré que le llamen Lizzie como es usual, yo la llamaré Liz o Lis… como la flor de lis que significa inocencia y pureza. Tantas leyendas que rodean ese símbolo y todas son hermosas, aunque algunas más mundanas que otras. Estoy decidida a llamarla Liz, si el cielo me envía una nena. Y Charlie si es varón.

…

Una mañana desperté y me di cuenta de algo extraño. Mis pies estaban más grandes de lo habitual. Usualmente si estaba de pie o caminaba en el día, mis piececitos aumentaban de tamaño pero al día siguiente amanecían igual que siempre. Pero hoy no. Durante la noche y con el descanso no había disminuido su tamaño.

Debo decírselo a la doctora en mi próxima consulta. Y es mañana. Otro día feliz en el hospital. ¡No puedo esperar para ver a la perfecta Tanya!

Me estoy volviendo tan hipócrita.

No la odio, no le deseo mal… pero me cae como una patada. Por más esfuerzo que hago en verla bien, cada cosa que hace me lleva a tenerle más ojeriza. Siempre creo que conspira contra mí. Luego pienso que son ideas mías. Y finalmente llego a la conclusión que le doy demasiadas vueltas al asunto, sólo porque ella tiene lo que yo… lo que yo quise tener alguna vez.

Ella lo tiene a él. Va a ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su compañera para toda la vida.

Y yo sólo podré verlos, si siguen por aquí luego que se casen. Tal vez Edward sea el pediatra de mi bebé, un tiempo. Luego se marcharán.

Yo me quedaré aquí, con este secreto. Jamás se lo revelaré a nadie. No compartiré mi verdad. Me iré a la tumba con ella. Mi hijo, será sólo mío, sin padre. Yo seré su papá y su mamá. Su maestra, su amiga. Y no necesitará de nadie más. Nos tiene a Charlie y a mí. También a su padrino Jake. Seremos felices juntos.

…

En mi siguiente cita me crucé con Edward pero él no me miró. Pasó con la vista fija en unos sobres que traía en las manos. Cómo director del hospital debe tener mucho trabajo.

Tampoco llamé su atención, Jake estaba a mi lado. Simplemente giré mi cabeza para ver otra cosa y pasamos desapercibidos.

—Debes empezar tus clases de psicoprofilaxis prenatal— sugirió Tanya. –Debí sugerírtelo hace semanas, se me debe haber olvidado— dijo revisando sus papeles. –Acá está, es que eres de alto riesgo, debes asistir a las clases aceleradas, creo que hay un grupo que inicia hoy— me sonrió.

—Pero no estoy preparada— dije protestando. No tenía nada que hacer pero el hecho que ella lo olvidara me indignó.

"Calma Bella, ella sólo hace su trabajo, eres tú la que la tiene en el ojo de la tormenta" me dijo la vocecita de la conciencia. Esa que aparece muy rara vez.

Es que últimamente cada cosa que decía o hacía esa mujer lo tomaba como algo personal. Si sigo teniéndole ese rechazo puede ser peligroso, leí por allí en un libro antiguo que las abuelas decían que tu hijo se parecía a la persona que le tomabas repulsa en tu embarazo. Y yo ni de cerca deseo que mi hijo o hija se parezca a esta vieja. No es que sea fea, ni siquiera es mala persona, pero preferiría que mi bebe se parezca mucho a mí. Sólo a mí. Si se parece a Edward voy a tenerlo difícil cada vez que me mire a través de los ojos de mi bebé.

—Tengo que ir a una clase, Jake— salí del consultorio desanimada.

— ¿Y el ultrasonido?— se quejó mi amigo.

—Me lo hicieron en la cita anterior, la doctora dice que para la próxima consulta, tal vez. No es algo que se pueda hacer seguido.

—Oh bueno. ¿Y cuánto va a durar tu clase?

—No sé.

—Puedo volver por ti en una o dos horas, debo entregar un auto antes del medio día— me sonrió.

Me dejó en el área del hospital y se marchó. Y me acordé que no le hablé a la doctora de mis pies hinchados.

Algo nerviosa, avancé hasta llegar a la puerta y llamé, esperaba que sea el lugar correcto o de lo contrario confirmaría que esa doctora me odia.

— ¿Vienes para la clase?— me sonrió una rolliza mujer. Era de baja estatura y su cabello estaba lleno de rizos pelirrojos. Era muy joven, Parecía amable así que asentí sonriéndole. –Yo te llevo, debes anotarte primero.

Dejé mi nombre y me dieron las fechas en las que debía asistir hasta terminar el curso, eran dos veces a la semana, los días martes y jueves. Me hacía ilusión compartir con otras embarazaditas como yo. El grupo era poco numeroso, había 6 señoras sentadas en sus cómodas sillas, una de ellas parecía que iba a dar a luz en cualquier momento, su barriga era enorme. Pobre de ella, la espalda debía estar matándola.

— ¿No puedes caminar?— me preguntó la instructora.

—Sí, sí puedo, es sólo por mi embarazo de alto riesgo.

Me levanté despacio y caminé hasta colocarme en medio de la más panzoncita.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?— pregunté.

—Mañana serán 36 semanas, espero gemelos— sonrió haciendo que su redonda cara forme un hoyuelo hermoso. Creo que todas las que estamos esperando tenemos algo de luz en nosotras.

— ¡Gemelos, es estupendo!— la felicité.

—Eso espero— dijo asustada.

— ¡A ver gorditas, vamos a empezar! Pónganse de pie…

Nos mandaron a hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento, muy suaves, mover la cabeza, la espalda, las piernas. Me sentía mucho mejor ahora que podía compartir con otras amigas que estaban pasando lo mismo que yo. Seguro tenían mucho que contar, tal vez algunas ya tengan experiencia previa sobre los embarazos. No podía esperar para hacerles preguntas, intercambiar números telefónicos e iniciar amistad con ellas.

— ¿Qué dicen si bailamos un poco? Esos bebés necesitan movimiento niñas. Por favor, las de alto riesgo, Jen e Isabella, solo balancéense, nada de saltar o girar.

El vaivén me hizo sentirme bien, con los ojos cerrados, al compás de la música me dejé llevar. Parecía un vals o una polka, no sabría decirlo, nunca lo había oído. Pero me recordó la última vez que bailé, sería mejor decir nos balanceamos. La noche que me encontré con Edward en aquel jardín, dentro del hospital. Él intentó bailar, yo lo seguí, nos movimos lentamente, el olor a tierra y a césped me había hecho recordar nuestro prado.

La música acabó demasiado pronto, un ritmo más rápido lo sustituyó, abrí los ojos para ver muchas barriguitas moviéndose. ¡Qué bien se sentía estar rodeada de otras embarazaditas como yo! Debí haber buscado compañía de este tipo hace mucho tiempo y no encerrarme a llorar mis penas en casa. Esperaba no tener que aburrirme el resto de mi embarazo si podía hacer amistad con más de una gestante.

— ¡Eso! ¡Vamos!— nos animaba Maggie la instructora. Movía los brazos de forma tan rítmica, yo no podría hacerlo ni después de dar a luz. Mi coordinación pies-manos nunca ha sido muy buena. Mamá intentó hacerme bailar de niña. Creo que se dio por vencida cuando no me pusieron en la obra de la escuela a pesar de llevar clases particulares de ballet. Yo veía su rostro de preocupación cuando ensayaba. Aun así siempre me animó a seguir.

—Eso es todo, vamos a reunirnos ahora para conocernos mejor— nos anunciaron.

Fuimos ocupando sillas que traían dos enfermeras ayudantes de las que apenas me había percatado de su presencia. No sabría decir si en verdad eran enfermeras o practicantes. ¿Qué especialidad tendrían?

—Nos presentaremos, algunas ya me conocen pero hoy tenemos dos nuevas integrantes al grupo.

Me di cuenta que muchas eran más jóvenes de lo que había pensado viéndolas a la distancia.

—Isabella Swan— dijo y me asusté. La miré con una sonrisa.

—Soy yo— levanté una mano.

—Cuéntanos algo de ti Isabella— sonrió.

¿Contarles algo? Podría narrarles una novela de mi vida… ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Prefiero que me digan Bella. Tengo 24 años, he vivido en Forks toda mi vida. Soy maestra de pre-escolar. Tengo embarazo peligroso por eso me han confinado a casa— sonreí tímidamente al decir esto. –Y… a veces me aburro sola, ojalá pudiera hacer amigas— me sonrojé al afirmar lo último.

—Cuéntanos como tomó tu familia tu embarazo Bella. El padre del bebé, tus padres, amigos ¿Alguna anécdota de especial?

Tomé aire. Ya estaba harta de la mentira de la inseminación, la cual no podría mantener por mucho tiempo. En mis registros médicos no figuraba, así que mejor obviarla.

—Mi hijo no tiene padre— dije bajando la vista.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse Bella— advirtió Maggie.

—Lo sé. Sólo que… me gustaría contar con alguien que me ayude— mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Tranquila— me susurró la compañera del lado la que esperaba gemelos. Tomé aire para continuar.

—No tengo mamá pero mi papá está muy emocionado con mi embarazo. Mi mejor amigo también, ellos me apoyan mucho. Tengo pocas amigas, la mayoría eran de mi trabajo pero he perdido contacto por mi estado.

— ¿No tendrás baby shower?— preguntó otra gordita.

—No— dije tristemente.

—No, no, no. Sí vas a tener fiesta. El baby shower aquí es la próxima semana, podemos añadir tu nombre a la lista— me sonrió Maggie.

— ¡Sí!— dijo una rubia pequeña a unos metros.

—Lo hacemos cada dos o tres meses, te va a agradar— me animó Maggie. –Ahora, Jennifer Evenson por favor— llamó a otra. Miré entre ellas a la única que no se había movido en el baile junto conmigo.

—Yo… soy Jennifer pero todo me dicen Jen. Tengo 16 años, soy huérfana, nací en Port Ángeles y he estado en hogares provisionales toda mi vida. No sé quién es el padre de mi hijo— dijo endureciendo el tono de su voz. ¡Santa madre! 16 años y aparenta más de 20. Pobre chica, huérfana.

— ¿Qué pasó Jen?— preguntó dulcemente Maggie

—No lo sé. Salí, me fui de fiesta, hice mi vida. Un día empecé a sangrar y me dijeron en el hospital que estaba embarazada. Desde entonces debo estar quieta y mi barriga crece.

— ¿Dónde vives?— le preguntaron.

—Aquí en Forks, en un hogar para madres adolescente, no está lejos. Si quieren saber más, daré en adopción a mi bebé. No puedo quedármelo, no podría alimentarlo, no he terminado la escuela y no sé hacer mucho. Estará mejor con otras personas— su voz vaciló y pude darme cuenta que a pesar de la máscara de indiferencia que mostraba, le dolía.

Bajé la vista porque mis ojos se habían vuelto a aguar y no quería que ella se diera cuenta.

—Gracias Jen ¿Te anoto para el baby shower?— preguntó Maggie.

—Como quiera— respondió la jovencita.

—Vamos ahora con otra nueva integrante. Mary Bangs— dijo Maggie intentando animarnos.

— ¡Yo! Dijo una joven morena. —Tengo 19 años, vivía en Calawah pero me mudé a Forks porque mi esposo vino a trabajar a un depósito de maderas— a pesar que no dejaba de sonreír pude notar que no estaba a gusto.

—Qué bueno tenerte entre nosotras— dijo Maggie. Todas le sonreímos.

—Sí, gracias— respondió la morena. La barriga de Mary era muy pequeña por lo que deduje que no tendría más de 5 meses.

—Ahora vamos con otra de las antiguas. A ver… Kristie preséntate por favor— le pidieron a una joven afroamericana con un avanzado estado de embarazo.

— Kristie, 18 años, vivo en el motel Huckleberry…

— ¿La posada que está en el bosque?— preguntó Jen.

—No, el motel que está en la 101 y Huckleberry— le corrigió molesta la aludida.

—Continúa Kristie — dijo suavemente Maggie.

—Mi ex no quiere saber nada del bebé, así que también lo daré en adopción. Fin— dijo con agresividad. Nadie dijo nada, yo no me atrevería a preguntarle alguna cosa.

—Shelly, tu turno— pidió Maggie. Una jovencita latina soltó una risita.

—Soy Shelly Lombardo, tengo 22 años y nací en Colombia pero viví en Chicago desde los 2 años. Estoy casada, mi marido es piloto y no lo veo mucho— suspiró.

— ¿Tu primer bebé?— preguntó una rubia que aún no se había presentado.

—No… perdí uno hace dos años. Placenta previa—sonrió tristemente. Recordé lo que me había pasado hace poco tiempo, cuando creí que había perdido al mío. Un escalofrío me recorrió.

–También voy a estar en el baby shower así que me da emoción, no tengo muchas amigas en Forks— sonrió.

—Gracias Shelley. Vamos con… Ivanna— llamó. La joven castaña con quien había hablado primero se presentó.

—Ivanna Perkins tengo 36 semanas, espero gemelos, varones. Y estoy asustada, el padre de mis hijos tiene otra familia así que estaré sola, espero que mi madre venga a ayudarme pronto— sonrió. –Trabajo aquí en el hospital, en la cafetería pero creo que tendré que dejarlo en pocos días... ah también estaré en el baby shower.

—Y por último y no menos importante Cassandra— la rubia pequeña saltó de alegría al escuchar su nombre.

—Soy Casandra, este es mi tercer hijo, tengo dos niñas así que espero que sea un varón— parecía bastante feliz. –Tengo 29 años vivo en la avenida principal y soy maestra de secundaria. Voy a celebrar mi propio Shower, todas estás invitadas desde luego pero también estaré en el que organiza el hospital ¡Traeré regalos para todas!— Ivanna, Mary y Shelley sonrieron, a Jen no pareció importarle pero Kristie hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio. Nadie más que yo lo notó.

—Eso quería recordarles, las que van a estar en el shower deben traer regalos para todas las gorditas…

—Pero yo no tengo dinero— acotó Jen.

—Puedes ayudarme a hacer los cupcakes ¿Verdad Ivanna?— preguntó Maggie.

—¡Sí!. Si te encargas de hacer los cupcakes especiales para cada una será tu obsequio— le sonrió.

—Perfecto…todas participarán, sólo falta que me confirme Kristie ¿Nos acompañas linda?— preguntó amablemente Maggie a la rebelde de la clase.

—No le veo la gracia. Me voy a deshacer de esta lombriz apenas nazca, ni siquiera voy a verlo ¿Para qué celebrar? No quiero obsequios que no voy a usar— dijo con frialdad. Me sorprendieron sus palabras. ¿Lombriz?

—Kristie, ya lo hablamos— susurró Maggi. –Puedes darlo en adopción y a pesar de ello permitirte quererlo.

— ¿Para sufrir más? No, gracias, mi padrastro mataría a mama si me lo quedo, fue culpa mía por abrir las piernas, así que no tengo opción— dijo furiosa.

—No eres la única aquí que sufre si no te has dado cuenta— le reclamó Mary. Todas la miramos. Ella estaba casada, no creí que tuviera problemas.

—Yo no sufro— le corrigió Kristie. –Me da lo mismo si la lombriz es niño o niña, me da igual si se lo llevan los duendes. Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, lo más rápido que se pueda.

—Nada volverá a ser como antes— dijo Mary triste. – ¡Nunca! Yo me casé enamorada, pensé que con este bebé tendríamos un hogar. Pero no es así… mi esposo ha cambiado, ya no me quiere. No llega a dormir… apenas me habla y casi no me da dinero. ¡Yo tampoco sé cómo voy a hacer cuando mi bebe nazca! También tengo miedo, a veces creo que podría darlo a alguien para que tenga una familia que lo quiera y no me vea sufrir. ¡Pero lo amo! Es mío y no lo voy a regalar aunque tenga que trabajar con él a cuestas— dijo llorando.

—Mi vida tampoco es una feria saben— dijo Ivanna. —Soy la amante de alguien y siempre viviré esperando un poco de su tiempo. Y con gemelos creo que la voy a tener difícil.

—Al menos todas ustedes saben quién es el padre de sus hijos— susurró Jen. Me volví a verla. Parecía querer reírse. —Tal vez no estaba en nuestros planes preñarnos pero ya no podemos hacer nada así paz ¿Ok?— dijo haciendo una señal elevando los dedos medio e índice de su mano.

— ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?— preguntó Maggie que asombrosamente no había intervenido.

—Es la tercera clase a la que asisto, a pesar del buen humor que tengo y el esfuerzo que hago por comprenderlas siempre salgo peor que como entré— dijo Casandra. La profesora de secundaria. –Chicas por favor, un esfuerzo. Ya nos falta poco, sé que llevar un hijo… o dos en tu cuerpo es bastante pesado, esta es mi tercera vez…

—Tú no te cansas— se burló Kristie.

— ¡No! Porque los amo, aún a este que llevo dentro y no conozco, lo amo. Algún día te vas a arrepentir de haberlo entregado, solo espero que te consuele el hecho de saber que hiciste lo correcto— le dijo mirándola directamente.

—Yo… —dije para aliviar la tensión. – ¡Yo engañé al padre de mi hijo!— lo hice en un arranque de evitar un enfrentamiento entre ellas. Todas me miraron esperando. –Por favor no lo repitan. Qué esto no salga de aquí. Yo necesitaba embarazarme porque tengo que extirparme el útero y me acosté con una persona que estaba cayéndose de borracho y él no sabe que será padre— dije.

Kristie soltó una carcajada, Jen sonrió. Ivanna me miró con pena, Mary y Shelly me lanzaron una sonrisa de lástima y Casandra parecía asombrada.

Miré a Maggie buscando aprobación.

—Aquí no vamos a juzgar a nadie Bella. Estamos en reunión y nada de lo que digamos saldrá de aquí. Al menos no con nombre y apellido ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo?— nos preguntó.

—Eso ya nos advertiste desde que empezamos— dijo Kristie.

—Si alguien tiene algo que decirle a Bella, quedará entre nosotras— dijo Maggie suavemente.

— ¿El padre de tu hijo es rico?— preguntó Jen.

—No… bueno es profesional pero no es millonario.

—Entonces no vale la pena, no le digas nada— me respondió y dejó de interesarse en mí.

—Deberías decirle— dijo Cassandra. –Tiene derecho a saber…

— ¿Y si no lo quiere?— preguntó Kristie.

—Podrías arriesgarte Bella. Quizás él también te quiere— me sonrió Shelley.

—Se embarazó de un borracho, para que quiere un padre así para su hijo— se rió Jen.

—Aunque tenga familia e hijos deberías decirle— aconsejó Ivanna.

—Ya déjenla en paz— Kristie parecía querer defenderme.

—Bien… ya hemos terminamos por hoy. Hay cosa pendientes para organizar el shower ¿Alguna de las nuevas se anota? Necesitamos alguien que me ayude a la decoración, otra gordita que se encargue de los bocaditos con Ivanna…

— ¿Puedo hacer decoración? Tengo materiales para pintar, hacer guirnaldas, pompones, centros de mesa… puedo hacer las cajitas para el árbol de los deseos— me ofrecí.

—Pareces saber mucho de esto— me sonrió Maggie.

—Me gustan las manualidades— contesté. Recordé cuánto me gustaba decorar pero hace tiempo sólo lo hacía en mi aula de clases.

—Está bien, Bella se encargará de la decoración, usa tonos pastel neutros y deja volar tu imaginación— me sonrió la conductora.

— ¿Bueno ya nos podemos ir?— preguntó Kristie.

—Sí… ah me olvidaba, tú vas a dar el discurso de agradecimiento a los que vengan— le dijo Maggie. Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué?— dijo molesta.

—Sólo agradeces a los que vengan, ya saben todas que pueden traer un par de invitados— nos dijo Magie a todas, ignorándola.

— ¿Y si no vengo?— la retó Kristie.

—Pues no le agradeceremos a nadie— le sonrió.

Todas nos miramos. Ivanna y Casandra se me acercaron e intercambiamos números. Mary se despidió de mí con un abrazo. Shelley conversaba con otra de las ayudantes de Maggie.

Kristie salió rápidamente y Jen se quedó a conversar con Maggie.

Impulsé mi silla después de despedirme pero antes de salir alguien interrumpió mi marcha.

Vi sus zapatos y me disculpé porque lo había pisado con una de mis ruedas.

—Fue mi culpa, entré muy rápido— me contestó. Elevé la vista para encontrarme con aquellos ojos verdes que hace tanto me había hechizado.

—Hola— saludé intentando que no me afecte.

—Te sienta de maravilla el embarazo, no recuerdo haberte visto tan hermosa— susurró. –Lo siento— se disculpó avanzando hacia dentro del lugar.

Salí lentamente, mientras procuraba que mi corazón dejara de latir y mi bebé se tranquilice. Lo sentí patearme insistentemente.

Alcancé a oír que estaba coordinando con Maggie lo de la fiesta que se organizaba para nosotras.

Llegué la salida y por fin pude respirar a gusto. ¿En qué me estaba metiendo? ¿Cómo diablos se me ocurrió compartir con las demás la forma en que concebí a mi bebé? Esperaba que a nadie se le ocurra abrir la boca ahora.

* * *

_Sorry la demora amigas, me abandonaron las ideas y me ganó el trabajo. _

_PATITO_


End file.
